


The Game

by Fullmetal9767



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Changed a couple things for plot, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Kuroko doesn't exist in this universe...sorry, first person POV, not really good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetal9767/pseuds/Fullmetal9767
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main character has just returned from a year abroad to reunite with her friends from high school, the Generation of Miracles.  They are all going to a banquet being held for the participants of the Winter Cup.  This is her chance to confess her feelings to one of them, but the others may have something else in mind.  Not to mention a fateful meeting with a certain red-haired power forward may cause her further confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a one-shot idea, but grew into something completely different. This is my first time putting something online so be gentle please.

The Generation of Miracles. What a ridiculous title. That’s what everyone calls my friends. The boys that taught me to play basketball. The boys who fooled around at practice. The boys that got in fights over girls. The boys I had to leave to go study abroad. These boys…my boys.

I haven’t seen them in over a year. We’re all in college now. I wonder how they’ve changed. I wonder how he’s changed. This banquet is honoring him after all. Well, it’s honoring a lot of players. My boys have been busy this past year. All the teams that participated in the Winter Cup have been invited. I’m so proud, but I would expect nothing less from those five. We won nationals 4 years in a row with that line-up:

Akashi Seijuro – Captain and Point Guard Midorima Shintaro – Shooting Guard and horoscope fanatic  
Murasakibara Atsushi – Center and junk food addict  
Kise Ryota – Small Forward and part-time model  
And him Aomine Daiki – Power Forward and ace of the Generation of Miracles.

I went abroad to train so I could keep up with these talented players. Now I’m back to show this country and them what I’ve learned. But first I have to make it through this banquet thing. 

The hotel hosting the party is nice. The committee spared no expense. It took some convincing, but I somehow booked my room in time. Some well-known teams have been invited. I hope all these college boys can keep their testosterone in check. 

Well this is it. I told them all to meet me in the lobby to say hi after everyone got settled in. I don’t know the next time we’ll all be in the same place. 

I step out of the elevator and there they are. Akashi staring at me in that strange way with his mismatched eyes. Midorima glancing at me through those glasses with that stupid superior attitude. Murasakibara literally looking down at me from his 6 foot 8 inch height looking bored as always munching on a candy bar. Kise, with his ever present smile, runs up and gives me a giant hug, tries to cop a feel, and succeeds. I break away and he’s there, with an actual rare smile on his tanned face. Aomine. 

“Hey there, pipsqueak. Been a long time.” 

“I told you not to call me that!” Really?! That’s how you open the conversation after a year apart! “I’m tall for a girl. I can’t help it if you all are giant monsters.” And it’s true. The shortest, Akashi, is still 5 feet 10 inches. 

“Whatever.” Aomine smirks acting as if he’s above it all. 

“Anywho, why’d you call us all here?” Kise says, quick to cut in when Aomine’s attitude gets in the way. 

“I just wanted to see you all again! I thought we could hang out and do something like old times.” I could always talk to Kise. He was so easy to get along with. Maybe that’s why those tutoring sessions turned into…. No that’s in the past and I’ve moved on. “I heard a bunch of guys on the way down say they were going to play a pick-up game. That may be fun to watch!” 

“Do you know who they were? What team? Because if it is some third rate nobody, why bother?” Midorima scoffs. I forgot how arrogant they can all be. 

“This really tall guy said they were from Seirin or something.” I say trying to remember through the haze of excitement. I must have said something strange because all their shoulders tighten. Kise’s smile disappears. Aomine stiffens. What’s going on? Who is this Seirin? What had they done to my boys to make them react like this? 

“That’s his team.” Aomine has this dark aura around him that makes me afraid. Where did my fun loving idiot go? Who is this person? He’s always been intense, but this.... 

They all turn to Akashi. Even after they’ve graduated and moved onto different teams he still seems to be the leader. “Sure why not?” He’s still staring at me strangely. I’m not sure I want to find out why he is looking at me like that. Out of the five of them he always scared me a little. I can never tell what he is thinking or feeling. 

We head out to the hotel’s basketball court. I can already see a crowd starting to form. I wonder if this Seirin team is actually as good as they seem. I’m distracted. Kise slides next to me, “You should come by my room later,” he whispers close to my ear so no one else can hear. I glance around, but Aomine is up ahead looking like he’s on a mission. “You’re not still hung up on our ace over there? I don’t seem to remember you having any issues in high school.” His breath is warm on my neck. “I could ‘check your homework’ again.” His usual sparkling smile is replaced with a more sensual one. I try to break away. It’s not like I didn’t expect this to happen, but so soon, right out of the gate? Kise sure doesn’t waste any time. 

“I told you that’s over.” I turn my head to try to hide the blush that is creeping over my face. Why can he still make me turn red after a year apart? 

“No one would have to know.” He grabs my wrist and pulls me to a stop. He’s right behind me. His chest is pressed up against my back. I can feel his muscles through our shirts. The others pull farther ahead. “You can still chase after him. I’m just saying maybe you need a little relaxation after such a long travel day. I’m happy to help you out.” One of his hands is on my hip, holding me in place. The other is on my stomach. When did that happen? It slides down until it is just touching the top of my jeans. He starts playing with the button sending shivers over my body. My breathing is ragged. I’d almost forgotten about this side of Kise. I forgot he can be as intense as the others, his happy-go-lucky side only one facet that makes up his personality. My mind was so focused on Aomine, I totally forgot. 

“No, stop it,” I mumble. Why does he do this to me? Why does my body respond to him like this? Why am I leaning back into him? 

“It doesn’t look like you want me to stop,” he smiles. He presses closer to me. His fingers slip under the top of my jeans. My eyes start to close. “It’s been a long year, pipsqueak.” 

That jolts me out of whatever trance I was in. My eyes fly open. I knock his hand away. No one calls me that but Aomine. “I said NO!” I storm off in the direction of the court. Get yourself together! I can’t let him do that! I don’t know if I can make him stop next time. I don’t know if I’ll want him to stop. I find the others gathered at the back of the crowd, the game is already half way over. My breathing is still heavy. I need to get that under control before someone notices. Kise runs up, gives me a smirk that sets my teeth on edge and stands next to Midorima well away from me. I try to focus on what is going on in front of me. 

“Dammit, he’s not here!” Aomine spits. 

“Calm down Mine-chin, he probably hasn’t got here yet. Jeez,” Murasakibara says through a mouthful of potato chips. Where is all this junk food coming from? 

“Who is this person you keep talking about?” I ask. 

“Kagami Taiga. That bastard beat each of us in the Winter Cup last year,” Aomine sneers. “He plays for Seirin. His team is here but he’s not.” 

“He…beat…ALL of you???” What? My Generation of Miracles got beaten by this nobody. Who was this Kagami? He even beat Akashi? I look over at him and Akashi’s expression is flat. 

“None of us like to admit that we were defeated by a common peasant such as him, but yes by some stroke of luck his team won the Winter Cup last year.” I can tell Akashi is pissed about this guy. His usual calm demeanor is fractured slightly. I don’t know how to diffuse this tension in the air. My boys rarely lost. 

“Umm…” I turn my attention to the game. Or I try to. We’re so far in the back I can’t see over the heads of the people in front of me. Of course they are all tall enough to see. Hmmm… This may be an opportunity to… “Hey Aomine, let me get on your back so I can see these wannabees who supposedly beat you.” 

“W-w-what? Get on my back?” He’s flustered. Good. That’s what I was going for. Hopefully he’ll forget his anger. I’ve always loved his intensity, but when he gets angry even I get scared of him. 

“Yeah I can’t see,” I pout. “Please.” I give him my best puppy dog look. 

“Um, yeah sure. Here.” He turns and I jump up. My legs squeeze his sides. His hands grip under my thighs. My heartbeat picks up. I hope he can’t feel it. My hands grip his shoulders. Have they always been this muscular? I see Kise roll his eyes and ignore him. “C-can you see better now?” he asks. 

“Yes, much.” I know I’m smiling like a doof, but no one can see. Well I thought no one could see. Out of the corner of my eye I see Akashi say something to Murasakibara. He looks straight at me. Is that disapproval on his face? I still can’t read him. Those eyes are haunting. I was never really comfortable around him. That’s when I feel giant hands clamp down on my sides and I’m lifted off of Aomine. 

“Oy, what are you doing?” Aomine looks as startled as I feel. 

“If she really wants to see the game, don’t you think she would get a better view from up here?” Suddenly it’s like I’m 8 feet tall. I can see the entire court and all the players. Murasakibara has placed me on his shoulders. It’s true I can see better but… 

“I feel like a child.” I try not to squirm. A fall from this height would surely kill me. 

“I had her, she could see.” Aomine is almost yelling at Murasakibara. Is he upset that I’m on someone else’s shoulders? My heart skips. 

“Mine-chin you need to calm down, dude. Here then have her back.” And I’m being lifted again. Now I’m angry. What was a fun chance to get close to Aomine has now turned into pass the potato and I’m the fucking potato! 

“Stop this. Can you not see she is disgruntled?” Midorima steps in and takes me out of Murasakibara’s hands and puts me on the ground. I cross my arms and stare at all of them. 

“Bahahahahahahahahaaa!” Kise is gripping his stomach laughing his ass off. “You should have seen your face through that whole thing. Hahaha.” That jackass has tears on his face from laughing. I tighten my crossed arms and try to look intimidating which only makes him laugh harder. Then they all start to chuckle. Then we are all laughing like idiots. It’s like it was back then and the awkwardness is forgotten. 

The game has ended at this point so we all head back inside. I see Akashi staring at Aomine now. Wait, he said something to Murasakibara right before that game of hot potato started. Was he mad about me being on Aomine’s back? Did he make Murasakibara do that? What is going on with him? He seems weirder than usual. 

We all pile into the elevator. I’m not claustrophobic, but being in an elevator with five really tall guys, four of which who are over six feet, is cramped. Luckily, Murasakibara gets out on the fourth floor. Sadly, Aomine is the next to leave at floor six. “See ya later pipsqueak, we should play some one on one before the party tonight!” My heart is in my throat. 

“Yeah definitely!” 

“Oops this is my floor too!” Kise pushes past me, pinching my butt in the process. “Later.” He winks as the doors close. I just roll my eyes. I should really have a talk with him. 

With a nod to us, Midorima gets off on the next floor and the only ones left are me and Akashi. “What floor are you on?” I ask trying to fill the weird silence. 

“Eight.” 

“Oh me too, hehe,” I laugh awkwardly. Could this elevator move any slower? 

“Was Kise not enough?” I can barely hear him. 

“What?” Where did this come from? Does he know about what happened between me and Kise in high school? Of course he does. He knew everything that went on. 

“I thought you had stopped fooling around with the commoners.” I turn to face him and he’s right behind me. How did he sneak up on me like that? I back up trying to put some space between us. My back hits the elevator door. Crap no room! “Shouldn’t you be aiming higher?” He’s getting closer. “How long are you going to keep me waiting?” His left hand slams into the door beside my head. I’m trapped. What is going on? 

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about?” It’s all I can think of to say. We are mere inches apart now. He’s staring at me with those strange eyes. Who is this man? Was the boy I knew just a façade? It’s like he’s a completely different person. My body won’t move out of shock. I’m breathing too hard. What am I going to do? There is nowhere to run. I don’t know what to do! (Ding) The elevator opens and I topple out landing on my butt. (So graceful) I scramble to stand up. He’s coming out of the elevator. It must be my imagination, but he almost looks…like a predator stalking his prey. 

“Did you think it was luck that got you a room at this hotel? You aren’t affiliated with any of the teams. How were you invited? Do you think it was a mere coincidence we happen to have rooms on the same floor? You aren’t meant to be with one of those low lives. You were always meant for me. I let you have your fun in high school. This is the grown up world now. It is time you took your place at my side.” 

I’m frozen. I did think it was weird, but I assumed because I was their manager in high school the people in charge wanted me here. But what he’s saying makes sense. He’s so well-connected. Did he get me here? If so, why? Why am I here? I didn’t want to overthink the invitation because it was the perfect opportunity to see my friends, to see him, but if Akashi was the one that got me invited… ‘Meant for him!’ What does that mean? What is going on? 

My eyes search for a way out. I can’t think anymore. I need to get away. I see a door marked stairs. I just have to make it down two flights and somehow find Aomine, maybe he’ll know something. I have to time this right. I burst past Akashi with a speed that surprises him. I guess that training actually paid off. I hit the first flight at full speed. I’m slamming into walls at every turn. I hear the door slam open and footsteps following me. He’s gotten over his shock and is in pursuit. One more flight. Half a flight. Five steps. I wrench the sixth floor door open and slam it shut. I can’t stop, he’s right behind me. I run down the hallway and turn right. I don’t know what his room number is. I hear the stairwell door open. I can hear him breathing. He’s slowed his pace because he knows there is no other way off this floor than to go past him. I duck into the doorway of a room, slamming into the door in the process. “I can’t run anymore. He’s going to catch me.” Suddenly, the door behind me opens and an arm reaches out and pulls me inside. The door slams shut behind me. 

The arm circles my waist keeping me pressed against his warm body. His other hand covers my mouth as I try scream out. “Shhh. Shut up or he’ll know you’re in here.” Kise. 

Kise looks out of the peephole in the door. He is still pressing me to him. I don’t move. My heartbeat slams into my chest. I can barely breathe. “Shit.” His eyes tell me not to make a sound. He lifts the hand away from my mouth and presses a finger to his lips. There’s a knock on the door. My eyes widen. How did he know I was in here? He’s going to find me! 

“Whooo is it?” Kise practically sings. How can he be so calm? 

“It’s Akashi, let me in.” I violently shake my head. Kise just looks at me like I’m stupid. 

“You can’t. I’m naked. I was about to jump in the shower.” That’s when I notice that the only thing between me and him is the towel wrapped around his waist. I try to move away but he presses me closer to him. 

“Fine. Whatever. Have you seen her?” He’s trying to act casual, but I can hear the strain in his voice. 

“Why no, not since we parted ways at the elevator. Has our young lady friend gone missing? Oh dear me whatever shall we do?” He gives me a wink. 

“Shut up you ass. If you see her, tell her… Just let me know if she shows up. I have to talk to her about something.” 

“Yessir, Mister Captain!” I hear Akashi’s footsteps head back down the hallway. My body relaxes and my breathing gets under control. What was that? Akashi is jealous of Kise and Aomine? He wants me for himself? Where is this coming from? Has he had these feelings all along? Or is this new for him? Does he think he can just say a word and I’ll be his? That pompous, little… I take a deep breath. I’d have to deal with the Akashi situation at some point. But at the moment I have another problem to deal with… “So you came to me after all? What changed your mind?”


	2. Chapter 2

His whisper in my ear sends shivers down my body.  Kise still has his arm wrapped around my waist.  I can feel the heat of his naked chest through the thin material of my shirt.  I push away from him and head back towards the door.

“No, haha I was just trying to hide from Akashi.  I haven’t changed my mind.  I just happened to bang into your door.  This just happened to be your room,” I nervously try to shake him off.  His hand pushes the door and prevents me from leaving.  He spins me around to face him.  My back is pressed up against the door.  No way out. 

“You want me to believe it was just a coincidence that you show up outside my door in your time of need?”  He has that smile on his face like he knows my deepest desires.  I push my hands against his chest to keep him at bay.  Holy shit his muscles are hard.  No, I can’t think like that right now.  I have to resist Kise, something I’ve never been able to do before.  Not half an hour ago I resolved myself to stay out of this kind of situation.  I have to be strong.  

“Kise, stop it.” He grabs both my wrists in one hand and pulls them above my head, trapping them there.  When did his hands get so big that he can hold both of mine in one of his?  “Kise, I told you before, graduation was the last time.  Now let me go.”  My heavy breathing isn’t from fear anymore.  Something is trying to take hold.  This does not bode well for me.  He’s pressing his warm body closer to mine.    

“Was it?  I can’t seem to remember that conversation.  Then you left so suddenly to go abroad I didn’t get a chance to clarify the situation with you.”  His hand slides up my body pushing my shirt up.  He’s leaving a trail of burning goose bumps where he touches my bare skin.  I have to stop him.  So why am I not moving? 

“No, stop.”  He’s not buying my feeble attempts.  He somehow gets my shirt completely off without letting go of my arms.  My chest is heaving.  He can see how hard I’m breathing by the rise of my breasts.  “Kise.” 

“I’ll get to those in a minute.”  His hand travels back down my body to the button of my jeans.  This time he pops it open with ease.  His fingers slip under the material. 

“Kise.”  When did I stop telling him no and just started saying his name?  His fingers find me and a gasp escapes my lips.  He smiles.

“You sure you don’t want it?  You’re already so wet.”  He teases me over my panties.  He brings his lips to my neck trailing hot kisses down, down.  I’m falling.  If I don’t stop him now… I feel a tiny nip at my breast. I gasp and look down.  He looks up and smiles.  With that one wicked smile, my resistance shatters.  He sees the change in me.  He releases my hands.  My fingers tangle in his silky blond hair. He peels my jeans all the way off.  I’m just in my underwear.  I drag his face to mine and feel his tongue enter my mouth hot and wet.  I can’t help the gasps and sighs escaping me.  I wrap my legs around him.  He grabs my butt to support my weight.  He pushes me harder into the door.  His mouth is relentless against mine.

“Not… against…a…door,” I manage to gasp out between kisses.  He carries me inside his room and sits on the bed. I straddle him as he squeezes my butt.  His hands tangle in my hair pulling slightly.  Why does he know how to completely undo me?  His hands go to my back as I trail kisses along his jaw.  (pop)  My bra comes undone and falls to the floor.  I can feel how hard he is through my panties.  When did he lose the towel? 

He’s reaching down.  I can’t concentrate on his hands his mouth is back on mine.  I hear a ripping sound.  My underwear is in tatters on the floor.  “Hey I liked those.”   He doesn’t care.  His mouth captures mine again cutting off any other reply I might make.  I feel him shift under me.  He enters me without another word.  I gasp at the suddenness of it.  My head hits the pillow.  I’ve somehow ended up on my back.  He hovers over me.  He thrusts once, twice.  Slowly, taking his time, filling me.  I grip his back, digging my nails in.  He gasps.  He knows what I like, but I know what he likes too.  His thrusts come faster.  Our breathing accelerates.  I’m falling apart around him.  As I come, my back arches off the bed.  Once more and he follows right after.  We collapse on the bed him still inside me as little aftershocks ripple through his body. 

He rolls off of me and lays on his back, spent.  I curl up next to him and lay my head on his chest.  It could be like time never passed and we were still in high school.  But time has passed.  I have to move on.  I can’t keep taking the easy route.  And Kise is the easy route.  He didn’t want commitment or a relationship in high school and I know he doesn’t now.  I can’t help but admit that he is fun and stupidly sexy sometimes, but I want something more.  Something beyond physical.  “That was really the last time,” I say. 

Something in my voice must have clued him in, “I know,” he replies serious for once.  “We had a good run though.  I guess you can really focus on Aominicchi now huh?”  He turns his face away.  Is he hurt? 

“Kise, I…”

“No it’s fine.  Haha.”  He turns back, his usual sunny smile in place.  “So on to operation how to get Aominicchi in your pants!”

I smack his chest.  “That’s horrible.  You could at least come up with a better codename than that!”  The joking is back.  Maybe we can be just friends.  People say you can’t go back once you cross that line and maybe I’m being selfish, but I don’t want to cut Kise out of my life.  I genuinely like him and he’s fun to be around.  You can’t help but smile when he does.  No!  There is no ‘maybe.’  I will remain friends with this guy, somehow.  

“Hmmmm… But seriously, do you even have a plan?”  I snap back to the present.  “Cause what you’ve been doing has only solidified you as one of his best friends.  You need to show him that you won’t always be there.  That someone could snatch you up and take you away from him.  Not me or any of the other guys.  He would never believe that.”  He smirks at me.  I roll my eyes.  “Someone outside the group.”

“You mean try to make him jealous?  Couldn’t that back fire in a big way?”

“Aominicchi, when you get down to it, is a pretty simple guy.  Show interest in another guy, no, a rival, and he’ll see that what he has could slip away and he’ll hold tighter… OH! I know!”  The look of glee that comes over his face could only be described as diabolical.  “We can use Kagami!”  When did this turn into ‘we’?

“The guy that beat everyone?  I thought you hated him too.”

“I do, but Aominicchi hates him more.  And it’s not like you’ll actually end up with that bastard, right?  Just flirt a little at the banquet, maybe dance, and laugh at his stupid jokes.”

“I don’t know.  The whole banquet thing is another issue entirely.  I don’t really do fancy.  Have you ever even seen me in a dress?”  Not to mention I may have been invited just because Akashi wanted it. 

“Hmmm…I have some connections in the modeling world.  Just get to your room by say 7pm and leave the rest to me!”  Kise has a glint in his eye that makes me wonder if he could somehow turn this tomboy basketball player into some sort of princess. 

That’s ridiculous of course, but I have to tease him anyway, “Oh why thank you fairy godmother! You are ever so kind,” I giggle. 

He rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue.  “Well you should get going, you know I’m not one to cuddle for long.”

“Wait, I wanted to ask you about Akashi.  That whole thing before.  I felt like you knew sort of what was going on.  Why is he suddenly all, ‘You were always meant for me’ and stuff like that?  Did you know about this?”

“I sort of did.  I didn’t know he was gonna go all stalker on you.  He told me a little bit ago when we found out you were coming back to stay away from you.  I just thought he was doing the Captain/Big Brother thing.  Like he knew we were bad for each other.  I had no idea he was into you himself.  That guy keeps all his thoughts and emotions under such a lock and key.  Plus he’s seemed a little different lately.  Since after the Winter Cup.  I don’t know what it is though.  Something seems off about him.”  Kise scratches his head like all the thinking is giving him a hard time.  “I’ll keep an eye on him and make sure you aren’t alone with him tonight.”

“Thanks.  Guess I’ll be off.  Of course I have to go commando, cause a certain someone ripped my panties all to shreds.”  I stare daggers at him as I get dressed.

“Oops.  Heat of the moment and all that.”  How can someone with that kind of body give off such a boyish smile?

“Go take your shower, you idiot, and I’ll see you later tonight.”  I go to the door and check to make sure no one is out there.  That’s just what I need to have someone like Akashi or, God, even Aomine see me coming out of Kise’s room.  Coast is clear.  I slip out the door.  As I make it to the elevator bay a hand falls on my shoulder.  “AHHHHH.  What?!” I practically scream as I whirl around.

“Holy shit, Jesus!  It’s just me.”  Of course, his room is on this floor too.  Aomine is standing there in shorts and a tank top.  He’s got on his basketball shoes too.  Thank God I ran into him here and not as I was coming out of that idiot’s room.  “What are you doing on this floor? I thought you were up on eight.”

Shit.  “Uhhh…” Shit shit shit.  “Well you said you wanted to play before the party so I came to find you, but then I realized I didn’t know what room you’re in so I was just sort of wandering up and down the halls then I thought that’s stupid and was going back to my room to call you and then here you are.”  Wow, what a ramble. 

He just blinks as he looks me up and down.  “You were gonna play basketball in jeans and… what are those?  Flip flops?”  Aomine gives me a look that says I’m completely stupid.  “You’re such an idiot.  Come on.  You can change.  I’ll come and wait.”  What?  Wait!  Did Aomine just invite himself up to my room?

“O-ok,” I manage to stammer.

We head upstairs.  I guess I’m the only one who feels tension in this elevator.  We get out on my floor.  As I’m trying to find my key…

“What are you two doing?”  Dammit.  Akashi.  Why do I have to be on the same floor as him? 

I feel Aomine rest his arm on my head.  “Just out for a stroll.  Why do you care?”  Was that hostility in his voice?  They were perfectly civil when it was all of us together.  Did Akashi say the same things to Aomine that he said to Kise?  Their eyes are locked on each other.  There is almost a crackle of electricity in the air.  This guy is starting to piss me off.  I finally find my key and open the door.  I stare straight at Akashi, smirk, and pull Aomine into the room by his shirt and slam the door.  Think about that you pompous little freak!

“GAH, careful with the shirt!  What was that all about?”  I could ask you the same thing.

“Nothing, go sit over by the window so I can change.  And don’t be peek.”  Don’t peek?  But I want him to.  I could’ve been coy and giggled or something.  Why do I have to act like this around him?  I grab my clothes and stalk into the bathroom.  He’s in my room and I’m not going to do a thing about it.  I’m such a coward.  I have no idea how to seduce someone.  Do you just go and sit on their lap and say ‘Take me, I’m yours?’  That only happens on TV and stuff.  I strip out of my jeans.  Oh right I don’t have underwear.  That’s gonna be uncomfortable when I play.  Chaffing… HA! This is my chance.  “Aomine, I need panties can you get some for me?”  God, did I really just say that to him?

“Huh?  Why aren’t you wearing any?”  He doesn’t even sound phased.  “Whatever.  Here.”  I hear him knock on the door. 

I open it a crack and just stick my arm out.  I can’t let him see how red my face is.  “Th-th-thank you.”  Oh my God he picked some frilly lace thing that I packed on a whim.  Is he just messing with me?  As I pull my shorts over the pink monstrosity I start to forget my embarrassment and I feel a change come over me.  A sports bra holds the girls in place.  My hair goes into a braid.  I lace up my basketball shoes.  This is what I’m good at.  Not that girly, ‘does he like me?’ bullshit.  Basketball.  My outfit is like my armor.  I feel invincible.  I step out of the bathroom. 

“Ready to go pipsqueak?”  He’s ready.  His eyes are almost giving off sparks.  He loves the game as much as I do. 

“Bring it on!”


	3. Chapter 3

There is no one on the court when we get there.  Everyone is probably preparing for the banquet.  Kise said I had to be back in my room by seven.  That gives me a whole hour to play.  We start by just shooting around, warming up.  No words are needed.  We are both in our element.  I was always most comfortable with Aomine on the court.  It was only after the basketball shoes came off that I felt flustered.  I feel the familiar tension in my muscles.  They stretch and pull in the rhythm they are accustomed to. 

“Enough warming up, let me see what they taught you over there.”  Sweat is beading on his forehead.  That intense look he only gets on the court pierces through me.  Crap I forgot about that look.  It could stop a weaker opponent in his tracks.  But not me. 

“You sure you can take losing to a girl?”  I can’t help but tease him.  “Remember, when you play me I only have one rule.”

“It’s a stupid rule,” he mumbles. 

“Oy!  It’s only fair!  I can’t do it and never will be able to so you shouldn’t have some unfair advantage because you happen to be a giant monster.  No dunking.  Leave that shit for the real games.”

“This is a real game.”  He says so seriously I know he isn’t making fun of me.  There it is again that intensity that drew me to him in the first place. 

I mentally shake myself. “Y-yeah.  But still no dunking.  Shoot for the ball?”  

“Nah, ladies first.”  I grimace.  He isn’t being a gentleman.  He thinks I need the ball first, like some kind of handicap.  Well he’ll regret it then.  I check it in.  The leather hits my hand and I bounce the ball.  It feels so natural.  But wait!  He’s holding back, guarding from the free throw line.  Really?  Fine I’ll show you how much I’ve improved.  I square my shoulders and jump.  As the ball leaves my hands I know I won’t miss.  (Swish). 

“If you leave me open like that, I’ll make threes ‘til the sun goes down.  Maybe now we can play some serious ball.”  It’s his ball.  He looks angry and elated at the same time.  How can someone’s face show two vastly different emotions at once?  He moves and I move with him.  He’s not getting past me so easily.  He goes up for a jump shot.  I know I can’t hit the ball, the height difference is too great, but I can get in his line of vision and make him miss.  But he’s still holding the ball as he descends.  What is he doing?  He’s almost parallel with the floor.  The ball leaves his hand.  What the fuck kind of shot was that?  There is no way it will even be near the hoop.  (Swish)  Seriously?

“You aren’t the only one who’s improved, pipsqueak.”  He’s smirking.  That bastard.  My ball now.  I’ll have to show him how fast I’ve gotten.  I move, he moves with me.  I fake, he doesn’t fall for it.  Dammit.  Fine.  I go right.  He steps in that direction.  HA, got you.  I spin the other direction too quick for him to keep up. I come out of the spin into a perfect jump shot.  (Swish).  We’re both breathing hard now. 

The game goes on, no one giving up.  His shots get more ridiculous.  I think at one point he just chucks the ball in the direction of the hoop and it goes in.  I’m running out of steam.  I’ve kept up with him so far, but I don’t know how much longer I can keep up this pace.  Game point.  He’s going for the hoop.  A layup?  Really?  No wait he’s jumping too high for that.  That asshat!  “I said no dunking!”  I don’t know what makes me think I can block that kind of shot.  I jump with him.  I slam into his body, hard.  Shit, we’re going down.  His feet hit the ground, but my momentum knocks him over.  I land and hear a grunt in my ear. 

I open my eyes.  And all I see is the dark blue of his eyes staring straight at me.  He’s close.  So close.  I realize I’m fully laid on top of him.  I feel something hot on my hips.  Oh my god it’s his hands!  Both his hands are on my hips to steady me.  Did he catch me?  Did he take the brunt of the fall so I wouldn’t get hurt?  I’m paralyzed.  I’m on top of Aomine.  What do I do?  We’re still breathing heavily.  Our chests are rising and falling in time with each other.  I can feel tension building.  I have to say something.  He needs to say something.  How long are we going to stay in this position just staring at each other?  He suddenly rolls.  Now I’m pinned under him.  I can feel the entire length of his body up against mine.  My heartbeat is in my mouth.  What is he doing?  He opens his mouth.  His lips are so close.  Have they always been so full?   Just a few inches.  “So…that’s a foul.”  I look up from his mouth.  The tension shatters.  He’s smirking at me.  He pushes himself to his feet.  I need to regain my composure.   

“I wouldn’t have had to foul you if you hadn’t been a jerk and tried to dunk on me.”  I get up trying to hide the redness of my face. 

“Got caught up in the moment I guess.  Couldn’t let a girl beat me.  The only one who can beat me is me after all.”  He’s puffing out his chest.  Literally puffing out his chest.  THAT ASS!  I smack him hard.  “OW!  What was that for?”

“Don’t give me that pompous line.  I hate it whenever you say that.”

“Yeah well it’s about time to head back and get ready for this thing tonight.” 

I can’t go just yet.  I have to get out this frustration.  “I’m gonna shoot around for a bit you go on ahead.”

“K.”  He’s staring at me. 

“What? Am I bleeding or something?”

“No.”  He turns to leave.  “You’ve gotten bigger.”

“What the fuck?  Are you calling me fat?   What the hell Aomine?!”  He’s striding away. 

“Wasn’t talking about your weight,” he calls over his shoulder.

Then what the hell was he talking about?  Oh…OH!  I feel my ears start to burn.  I was pressed against him.  He felt them.  They did grow like 2 cup sizes in the past year.  I didn’t think he would actually notice.  I didn’t think he noticed that kind of stuff about me.  Am I happy about this?  I don’t know. 

I shake myself.  I need to shoot off this extra energy or I’ll be even more of a jittery mess tonight and probably topple off the heels Kise is most likely going to make me wear.  I’m too distracted and one of my shots bangs off the rim and goes flying down to the other side of the court.  Shit.  I go after it, but someone already has the ball in their hands.  The first thing I notice is red hair.  You don’t see that color very often here.  The second thing I notice is he’s tall.  He has to be a player.  Yep, he’s got on basketball shoes.  Ha, they’re red too.  Is he trying to color coordinate?  “Hey, can I get my ball back?”  I motion for him to pass me the ball.  He doesn’t move.  “Oy did you hear me?”

“Was that Aomine Daiki you were just playing with?”  He looks angry.  No not angry.  More like focused.  What’s with this guy?

“Yeah, why?”

“How do you know him?”  Why does he care? 

“We’re friends from high school.  He taught me how to play.  Now can I have my ball back?”

“You kept up with him.”  He seems shocked by this. 

“Of course I did!  Like I’d let that jerk get the better of me.  He never could resist dunking on me though even though I tell him not to.  He’s such an ass but that’s why…”  Wait, why am I telling him this?  I’m rambling on to a complete stranger.  He’s still staring at me.  I’ve seen that look somewhere.  Why does he remind me of someone?  Who is this person?

“Play me.”

“Excuse me?”

“If you can keep up with him, you should be interesting to play.”  I want to say no, but there’s that look again.  Why can’t I place it?

“S-sure.  But you have the same rule as him.  You look like you can slam the ball in the basket…so don’t!”  He smiles like he’s a child that’s just been given ice cream.  Whoa!  It changes his whole face.  Why is this stranger making my breath come faster?

I let him have the ball first.  Just to see what this newcomer is made of.  He moves testing my defenses.  Nope not getting by there.  He moves to my left, I’ll just block him again.  He’s not there.  He’s spinning off in the opposite direction.  He makes a jump shot and… (Swish).  That little…  He used the same move I used on Aomine, on me!  Was he watching the whole time?  Did he see me do that before?

My ball.  Ok time to show this guy what someone trained by the Generation of Miracles can do.  I get the ball and pull back well outside the three point line.  He looks confused.  He’s slow to follow.  Too late sucker.  It takes all my strength but I pull off the shot Midorima taught me.  (Swish)  His face shows recognition.  “Aomine isn’t the only one who taught you how to play is he?  I’ve seen that shot before.  Only one person I know can pull it off.  That four-eyed weirdo taught you that!”

“Hey! I don’t insult _your_ friends.  Sure, they all have their quirks, but they are all excellent ball players and I’m proud to say they taught me well.”

“They all… You mean…You’re friends with _all of them?!_ ”  He looks dumbstruck. 

I smile, “Yup!”  Usually when people hear about who taught me and who I’m used to practicing with, they turn tail.  But this guy…

“Awesome! Let’s get back to the game.”

What?  He’s not intimidated by them at all.  In fact, he looks more fired up than before.  Our game continues.  I have to admit, he’s good.  I’m breathing hard again.  I’m actually having as much fun as I was with Aomine.  I have the ball.  There’s that intense look again.  Where have I seen it?  It hits.  That’s the same look Aomine gets when he plays basketball.  This guy is the same.  He loves and lives for this sport. 

I drive past him.  Quicker than he expected.  I’m going to end this game with a layup and rub it in his face.  I go up for the shot and he’s there jumping almost over me.  What the hell?  How did he get here so fast?  And why is he jumping all the way up there?  _How_ is he jumping all the way up there?  It’s like he was expecting me to go for a dunk or something.  He misjudges the distance and slams into me.  I trip over his stupid, big feet and stumble backwards.  My momentum takes me toward the fence behind the post. 

I see it play out in my head.  I’ll hit the fence with my back, bounce off and land straight on my face.  This is going to hurt.  I hope I can protect my face from the fall somehow.  I close my eyes.  Here it comes…

I feel the chain links hit my back and I bounce just like I thought, but my face doesn’t hit pavement.  I hit something solid and warm.  I bounce back against the fence pinned between it and the warm solid thing that stopped my fall.  I open my eyes, and he’s inches away.  One of his hands is gripped on the fence by my head to steady himself.  The other is gripping my side holding me in place.  He used his body to stop my horrible face smashing fall. 

I’m pinned.  His chest is pressed against mine.  I can feel his heartbeat pounding out a rhythm similar to my own.  His breathing is ragged.  Our breath mingles in the limited space between us.  We’re just staring at each other.  I have to break this tension.  “Umm…foul.”

He doesn’t move away.  “Hehe.  Yeah sorry about that.  For some reason I thought you were going to dunk it, but obviously you can’t do that.  I guess I just got it in my head I was playing _him_.  You move just like him.  He would have dunked it then so I had to stop him and well that happened,” he ends lamely.  At least he looks ashamed.  But I’m still locked in place by his hands.  The tension hasn’t broken.  My shirt has ridden up where he’s gripping my side.  I can feel his hot hand on my bare skin.  My breathing isn’t slowing.  What’s happening to me?  Why is just his hand doing this to me?

“Yeah well next time make sure you realize who you are actually playing.”  I try to push him away, but he’s immovable.  He doesn’t even seem to notice I’m pushing against him.  His eyes are intent on my face.  Those eyes…the intensity…it has me almost mesmerized and I stop trying to push him away.   

“You really are amazing.”  Huh? What?  “I never thought I would meet a girl who could keep up with me in basketball.”  Why is he looking at me like that?  Why is that look turning my insides to jello?  It’s that look.  Aomine’s look.  But there is more heat behind it.  What is going on?  He presses his body closer to mine.  He’s bending down.  Is he going to…?  No I have to stop him.  Why am I not moving?  Do I want this?  His lips are closing in.  I feel his warm breath.  I feel his mouth just barely brush mine… RIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!

My phone startles both of us apart.  I run over to my stuff and grab my phone.  Oh my god what was happening just now?  I don’t know this guy, I don’t even know his name.  I almost let him kiss me!  I answer it without looking at the display. 

“OY!  Where are you?  I said 7.  It is now 7:10.  Get that cute little butt up here right now missy!” (click).  Kise.  I forgot he said to be up in my room by 7.  Who thought that Kise would come to my aid twice in one day?  What if my phone hadn’t rung?  What would’ve happened?  I’m glad it rang, but then why do I have a pit in my stomach?  Is that disappointment?  I turn and he’s staring at me. 

“Um so yeah…” Smooth as always. “I have to go get ready for the party.  Guess we can call this a tie until next time.”  Next time?!  Why am I saying next time? 

“So I’ll see you at the banquet then?”  He’s still looking at me intently.  His breathing is still ragged.  Did I do that to him? 

“Yeah I guess so, I’ll probably be the one in the most ridiculous dress.”  I laugh, but deep down I know Kise has something like that planned for me.  I hurry off. 

“I’ll find you then,” he yells.  Crap he’s determined.  I smile to myself.  Wait, why am I smiling like an idiot?  I’m in love with one guy, so why is this one making me go all weak in the knees?  How many problems can one person have?  I just came back and already I feel like my life is spinning off in directions I never imagined.  Tonight will be…interesting.

As I round the corner of the hotel I hear deep voices.  I recognize them.  Midorima and Murasakibara are leaning against the wall talking where no one can see.  They look like they don’t want to be heard.  I don’t know why I do it, but I hide around the corner. 

“Have you noticed he seems different since he lost the finals?”  Midorima looks around making sure no one can hear. 

“Akashi-chin seems fine to me.”  Murasakibara seems bored with the conversation.    Akashi?  So I didn’t imagine it!  He is different.

“Yeah he seems fine to me as well, but that other one might come out.”  Other one?  What are they talking about?  “Maybe it’s just stress.  I’ll try talking to him again.  But if he says he’s fine who am I to argue?”  Midorima sighs. 

I hear them walk off, but I can’t move from my hiding spot.  What did I just over hear?  I thought he seemed different.  Is what happened in the elevator because he’s stressed out about losing?  He comes from such a well-bred family.  I can understand how losing is not an option for him.  Maybe I jumped to conclusions.  If there’s something wrong with him maybe I can help.  We’ve been friends for so long, if my friend needs help…

I’ll need to talk to him at some point tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why does it have to be red?”  The dress Kise is holding up has got to be a joke.  “There’s no back!  Is there even enough fabric here for a whole dress?”  What is he thinking? 

“Just trust me on this.  I gave your dimensions to my stylist.” Wait how does he know my dimensions?  “She said this dress will look fantastic.  She didn’t spend all that time on your hair and make-up just to have you wuss out.  Now strip!  And we can get under way with operation get you laid twice in one day!”

“That’s not funny.  Stop with the codenames already.  I can’t even wear a bra with that.  What am I supposed to do with these things?”  I point to my chest.  Kise stares.  A look of desire crosses his face.  He shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry about them.  She sent this thing here to help with that.”  He holds up…I guess you could call it a bra.  Though I don’t know how it will give me any type of support.  “Now take off your clothes so I can get this thing on you.”

“I can manage myself thank you very much.”  No way is he seeing me naked again. 

I take the bra thing and the dress into the bathroom.  I manage to get the bra on and it does offer more support than I thought it would.  I step into the dress.  But how do I zip it?  How does it stay up? Crap…

“Kise, I need your help.”  I can’t believe I said that. I go out into the room holding the dress up to cover myself.  Why does he have to have that superior grin on his face?  He comes over and spins me so my back is to him.  I feel his hands near my butt and I try to protest, but he just slaps my hand away.  I hear a zipper pull up and the dress is suddenly tight around my hips fitting like a glove.  Oh my god, there is a slit that runs from the floor up to my thigh. 

“Now the straps.”  What straps?  He pulls some thin strips of fabric I barely knew were there and fastens them around each arm so that the front of the dress is pulled tight and doesn’t fall.  So that’s how it’s done?  I was wondering since the dress is backless and has no straps that go around my neck. How the hell was it going to stay up?  “All done!”  He steps back and takes me all in.  A low whistle escapes his mouth.  He smiles.  “Damn, Aominicchi isn’t going to know what hit him.”

“Don’t make fun of me. I know I look ridiculous.”  I step in front of a mirror and have to do a double take.  The woman looking back at me is gorgeous.  Who is that?  My hair falls in soft ringlets around my face.  The make-up makes my eyes look huge and bluer than I’ve ever seen them.  When did my eyelashes get so long?  The dress…deep red and hugging every curve and some I didn’t even know I had.  The slit up the side makes the whole thing look…sexy. 

“Now shoes!”  Kise holds up a pair of strappy sandals that perfectly match the color of the dress.  The heels look more manageable than I thought they would.  Kise sees me looking at the shoes.  “Like I would make you wear something you can’t even walk in.”  My outfit is complete.  “Well I’m going down.  Don’t keep us waiting too long.  And remember to find Kagami and at least dance with him once.  That should put Aominicchi’s teeth on edge.”  He kisses the top of my head.  “You really do look amazing.”  And he’s gone. 

I have to get my breathing under control.  I take a deep breath.  And another.  And another.  This is it.  If Aomine doesn’t take me seriously after this there is no hope.  I head out.  Kise said the ballroom is on the 2nd floor.  I fidget the whole elevator ride.  (Ding)  Ok, find the door.  Here it is.  Weird no one is here to open the door or greet guests.  Where is everyone?  I open both doors and step through.  And I’m at the top of a giant staircase that leads down into the actual ballroom.  I freeze.  Are you fucking kidding me?  Kise set this up!  I have to go down that staircase now.  Everyone is looking at the idiot girl who threw open the 2nd floor doors.  My eyes rake the room and there he is, that smug son of a bitch.  He nods, saying ‘well go ahead’.  I have to trust my feet and hope I don’t trip. 

Getting ready took longer than anticipated so, of course, the party has already started and I’m one of the last to arrive.  The only thing I can do is hold my head up and strut down these stairs like I do this all the time. 

As I’m making my way down I see them all at one table, staring at me.  Kise with that smug look from before.  Murasakibara has actually stopped eating.  Midorima’s normal composure is gone and his mouth is hanging open.  Akashi blinks three times.  I reach the bottom just as my eyes lock with his.  Aomine.  He looks me up and down and up again.  His shock at seeing me this way is morphing into something else.  Something heavier, hotter.  Is that desire?  We are across the room from each other and still his stare is searing.  The heat of it takes my breath away.  His gaze shifts suddenly to my right and cold anger flashes in his eyes. 

“I found you!”  I turn towards the voice.  My red-haired opponent from before.  “That isn’t the most ridiculous dress I’ve ever seen, but that was one hell of an entrance.”  He smiles like we’re old friends.  I find myself smiling back.  How am I so comfortable with someone I met maybe two hours ago?  “Can I have your first dance?”  I look over to where Aomine is.  He isn’t looking anymore.  He’s having a heated discussion with Kise.  What’s going on over there?  “Unless there’s someone else you were saving it for?”  His gaze has followed mine.  And the same anger I saw in Aomine’s eyes flash in his.  What was that?  

“N-no it’s fine.  Of course I’ll dance with you.  But I have to warn you.  I’m not as graceful on the dance floor as I am on the court.”  That’s right.  Try to diffuse the tension. 

“Well considering you tripped and fell into a fence, that doesn’t bode well,” he says under his breath. 

I smack him in the chest kind of hurting my hand in the process.  “That was only cause someone decided to slam his body into me at full speed.”  It’s like we’ve known each other for years.

“Maybe we’ll try that again later.”  And with that he’s grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor.  What did he mean by that?  I know I’m turning red again.  We reach the dance floor and he pulls me against his body.  His hand finds my waist, fingers grazing bare skin.  Damn this dress.  He barely touched me and yet where his fingers brushed are little flames slowly burning through me into my stomach and lower.  He leads me in a dance.  He’s so close to me, I keep my face turned down away from his intense gaze.  I feel his hand under my chin lifting my face.  “Head up.  You won’t step on me.”  Sure, let him think that’s why I was looking down.

We spin past other dancers.  The world beyond us is a blur of colors and sounds.  He twirls me around and I find that I’m smiling and laughing.  This is actually kind of fun.  I spin back and my back hits his chest.  He’s breathing hard in time with me.  I spin out again…And someone else grabs my hand and pulls me to them.  The new hand is searing hot, unlike my partner’s slow burn.  I look up into the newcomer’s face and gasp.  Aomine.

“Hey, we were dancing!” my partner says.

“And now you’re done.  It’s time she danced with other, more talented partners.”  Hostility radiates off of Aomine.  It’s like he’s on the court facing off against someone he despises.

“Hey, I decide who I dance with okay?”  I look from one to the other.  “Aomine I just met him earlier, on the court after you left.  We played a game and got to talking.  I thought I owed him a dance since he played so well against me.”  Oops I guess I said the wrong thing.  Aomine looks at me and the heat I felt before has changed.  This isn’t desire, it’s anger.  Hot anger.  

“You played him one on one?  Do you even know who this is?”

I turn and say, “Oh yeah I never got your name.”

“Kagami Taiga.  Nice to officially meet you.” 

I know my eyes are wide open in shock.  Kise told me to find this guy and here he was.  I had already met him.  My boys’ biggest rival.  And I felt things for him.  No, no, no, no.  I was going to use him to make Aomine jealous.  Well that worked.  I look at Aomine.  That worked a little too well.  I underestimated his hatred for this guy.  The silence between the three of us is growing.  “Oh,” is all I can manage to say. 

“I guess he told you about me.”  Aomine is still staring daggers at him.  “You know she and I really connected on the court.”  He’s smirking, but it’s not the boyish smile I saw before, it’s darker and doesn’t reach his eyes.  “She really knows how to move her body you know?”  Stop it, stop it.  Where is the guy I was dancing with?  Where is the guy I had so much fun playing basketball with?  Why is he being like this?  Is this what he’s really like?

Aomine’s hot hand grabs my wrist.  “Come on, it’s time to eat.”  He’s pulling me away.  I look back and Kagami’s smirk turns darker.  He stalks off in the direction of his table. 

“Let go!  You’re hurting me!”  I try to wrench my hand away from his oppressively hot grip, but he only holds on tighter.  We get to our table and he practically throws me into the chair next to Kise and slams himself into the one on the other side of me.  I look around, at a loss for words.  The others are off dancing or getting food or talking with their teammates.  It’s only the three of us.  What do I do now?

“Soooooo…food?”  Kise is pointing toward the buffet.  

“Y-yeah sure.”  I look at Aomine.  He’s staring off in a different direction.  “D-do you want anything?” 

“Whatever.”  Aomine mumbles.  All the hostility has drained out of him.  He looks almost bored.  That change was so sudden!  He was so angry a few seconds ago.  I know what this is.  His ‘I’m bored with it all’ act is his go-to when he doesn’t know how to deal with a situation.  I just shake my head as I head towards the food.      

Kise and I get in line for the buffet.  “You looked pretty chummy with Kagami.”  Great, is he mad too?

“I just met him today.  I didn’t even get his name.  I didn’t know who he really was?”  I thought I was starting to find out from what little time we spent with each other.  His intensity on the court.  His eyes when he was pinned against me.  Those hands at my back as we danced.  Did I just imagine the slow burn creeping through me?  I guess I was wrong.  He didn’t seem like the type of person that would try to antagonize another.  Maybe I misjudged him?  “Kise I don’t know what to do now.  Aomine is mad at me.  This is what I was talking about, things are backfiring.  I don’t think I can eat anything right now.  I may just leave and go back to my room.”  That’s right run away like I always do.  Cowardly as ever. 

“Come on now.  The night is just beginning.  Wait here, I’ll talk some sense into that asshole.”  Kise runs off towards the table. 

I look at my feet.  I feel ridiculous.  This dress is ridiculous.  I have a ridiculous amount of make up on.  What am I doing?  This isn’t me.  I don’t wear dresses and go to balls.  I don’t get swept off my feet by princes in basketball shoes.  The real world is messy.  What did I think would happen?  Aomine would see me, take me in his arms and we would ride off into the sunset on his motorcycle.  I should just go back to my room and try to forget everything.  I turn to go, but someone grabs my hand. 

“Can I have this dance?”  Akashi is standing before me.  His face isn’t as intense as it was earlier in the elevator.  I can see some of the boy I went to high school with.  Is my friend back?  “If you don’t want to that’s alright.  I just thought…that dress shouldn’t go to waste.  You were about to leave weren’t you?”  How did he know?  He always knows.

“Um…ok…yeah sure.”  That earns me a little grin.  We head out to the dance floor.  I’m still being cautious though.  I haven’t forgotten what happened earlier.  I want to know what’s going on in his head.  “So…are you ok?” 

“Am I ok?  Of course.  Oh.  You mean about before.”  He sighs.  We’re slowly making our way around the dance floor.  I have to admit he’s really good at dancing.  With his upbringing it doesn’t surprise me.  “I’m sorry.  I let my temper get the better of me.”  He apologized?  “It is true I like you, but I guess I know my feelings aren’t reciprocated.  I should have told you in a better way.” 

Wow.  This is the Akashi I remember.  I guess I did misjudge him.  “It’s ok.  I’m sorry, but I don’t think of you that way.  You are one of my closest friends and I want to stay friends.  Is that possible?”  I still can’t read his face.  He opens his mouth to reply but…    

“That jerk said I should dance with you.”  Aomine is standing next to us.  Where did he even come from?  I see something flash in Akashi’s eyes.  It’s gone too fast.  Did I imagine that? 

“By all means.”  Akashi lets go of me and walks off without another word. 

I head after him.  “Wait.”  Aomine grabs my wrist.  I turn to look at him.  “That was rude.  We were talking.” 

“Come on.  He’s fine.”  He starts pulling me back out onto the dance floor. 

I pull my hand out of his.  “Would you stop dragging me all over the damn place?  I can walk on my own!”  He just looks at me for a second and heads toward the dance floor not waiting to see if I’m following.  I walk behind him.  What is this awkwardness I’m feeling?  I’ve been awkward around him before, but I’ve never felt this disconnected from him. 

We stand facing each other.  He grabs my hand in his.  He takes his other hand and tentatively places it on my hip.  His arms are stiff and he looks embarrassed as we start to move around the dance floor.  We aren’t close at all.  Is he keeping me at arm’s length on purpose?  Does he really not want to dance with me?  I look at his face and it’s turned down staring at our feet.  Wait, is he counting?  It never came up before now, but can he actually not dance at all? 

I can’t help the snort of laughter that comes out.  His head jerks up and stares at me.  “Oy, what are you laughing at?”

“I’m sorry.  I just thought…with the way you move on the court…you’d have better rhythm than this.”  I can’t help but smile at the look on his face. 

“It-it never came up.  I’ve never been to one of these things,” he mutters.  Is he blushing?

“Here, let me.”  I’m not a great dancer, but I’m at least better than this.  I move closer.  I put his hand on the small of my back.  His fingers flex as he touches bare skin.  Shivers travel up my spine.  I see his throat move as he swallows.  “There, now no one will know I’m leading if we’re this close.  Just follow my steps.  We won’t go too fast.”  We start moving again, this time more fluidly.  He’s getting the hang of it.  We still aren’t moving around too much.  Good thing it’s a slow song.  Our bodies are close together.  Heat is bouncing back and forth between us.  He smells good.  His hand on my back is making my body burn.  I welcome the flames. 

“Why did you play against him after I left?”  He’s looking down at me, trying to read my expressions.  So it wasn’t forgotten by the dancing lesson.  Kagami.  “Have you met him before?”

“No, I’ve never met him before today.  He just came up to me while I was shooting around and started asking questions about you.  When he found out we were friends, he just demanded I play with him.  I didn’t think anything of it, so I agreed.  I had no idea who he was.  He never told me his name until just now in front of you.  I’d guessed he knew you from some game you played against each other.  Ha.  He was actually surprised I was so good.  He even said it felt like he was playing you.  I mean that’s why he ended up fouling me trying to block one of my shots.  He thought I was going for a dunk like you would have.  Pfft, like I could dunk.  I can barely reach the bottom of the net.”  I look up at him and he’s mad again. 

“He fouled you?” 

“No, no it’s fine, really.  I’m fine.  I mean I fouled you in our game.  It happens.  It’s part of basketball.”  I have to calm him down.  “I mean I would have fallen on my face when I hit the fence, but he caught me so I’m fine.”  Shit.  I really need to control my rambling.   

“You…hit the…fence?  He caught you?!  He hit you so hard you went into the fence?  Where is that asshole?”  He starts looking around and pulls away. 

“No.”  I keep his arm around my back and press myself closer.  He stops and stares down at me.  I’m painfully aware that there is no space left between us.  My breathing is picking up.  “I’m fine.  He didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Why are you defending him?”  His voice is low, dangerous.  “What is he to you?  What was that earlier?  He came up to you right when you came in?  Did you plan to meet here?  I saw the way you acted around each other.  You giggled.  You don’t giggle.  And your face was red.  Why was you face red?”

I don’t know how to respond.  He’s right I was acting like an idiot with Kagami.  But where does he come off acting like this?  I know this was part of the plan, but I’m realizing I was woefully unprepared for the onslaught of Aomine’s jealousy.  That’s what this was right?  Jealousy?  My own reaction startles me.  I thought I would feel some happiness or something, but his anger and jealousy are causing me to want to fight back.  I still haven’t said anything.  I’m just staring at him.

“Well?”  His grip tightens on my back.  What would have sent a thrill through me sends something else.  Instead of feeling the heat of his hands as something to be enjoyed, they feel restraining.  I’ve never wanted to move away from Aomine before this.  I push at him.  He grabs my wrists.  “You aren’t going to see him again.  You aren’t going to play basketball with him again.”  These aren’t questions they are demands.  That’s it I’ve had it.  I rip away from him.

“You can’t tell me who I can hang out with.  I have friends outside the precious Generation of Miracles.  You’re acting like some jealous boyfriend.  Last I checked you still haven’t even asked me out.  You aren’t entitled to say these things to me.”  My voice is getting louder, but I don’t care anymore.  “Who do you think you are?  Are you so used to getting your way you think you can treat me like this?  You were too stupid to see what was right in front of you!  No wonder I got sick of waiting!”  Is this true?  Do I really feel this way?  I want to stop shouting, but it’s like the floodgates opened inside of me.  “Maybe if you looked up from your basketball every once in a while you could’ve seen what was slipping through your fingers!  Don’t give me the jealous act!  You haven’t earned that yet!”  I need to leave.  I can feel the tears of frustration behind my eyes.  I will not let him see me cry over him.  “I’m going.”  He’s just staring at me in shock.

“Wait.”  He grabs for my wrist again.  I jerk it out of his reach.  They’re coming, the tears.  I have to get out now.  I storm out of the ballroom not really seeing where I’m going.  I need to find the elevator.  How could I say all of those things?  Did I mean them all?  I guess I was frustrated that he couldn’t see how in love with him I was.  Kise could see it.  Apparently Akashi could see it.  Why did he have to be so stupid?  Why did he make me say those things?  Tears are falling in earnest down my face.  I’m stumbling down hallways.  I don’t know where I am.  How fucking big does a hotel need to be?  Where is the damn elevator?  All I can see is Aomine’s look of shock.  He’s never seen me yell before.  He probably hates me now. 

I trip on the stupid dress and knock into something hard.  Warm hands grab my arms to steady me.  Through the fog of my thoughts I can feel heat seeping into me.  It’s gradual and slow.  I didn’t realize I was cold.  I look up.  I see red.  Red hair.  No, not him.  Anyone, but him.  I push away from him and hit the wall.  I slide down and land on my butt.  Graceful as ever. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Kagami says his voice full of concern.  How can he care what I feel?  It’s his fault I’m in this mess.  He squats down to where I’m sitting on the floor.  His hand reaches toward my face to wipe the tears staining my cheeks. 

I slap it away.  “No.  Don’t pretend you care.  You saw that whole thing, you heard it.  He’s mad at me because you…because we…”  Because we what?  Danced?  Played a pick-up game of basketball?  We didn’t do anything wrong.  Was it really Kagami’s fault at all?  No, all the fault rested with me.  I thought I would try to play a very dangerous game.  It’s not his fault I lost.    

He looks at me for a second.  “Are you two together?”  No.  “Is he in charge of your life?”  No.  “Does he have some claim on you?”  No.  “If the answer is no, then he has no right to tell you what to do in your life.”  He’s right.  I look at him, staring into those intense eyes that thrilled me so much before.  He somehow knows all my answers to his questions.  He helps me stand up.  I have no energy anymore.  I’ve lost him, the guy I’ve wanted for too many years to count.  Something in me shatters.  I’m crying.  I’m leaning into some guy I barely know and openly weeping on his shoulder.  I’m pathetic.  “U-uh…”  I’ve caught him off guard.  He doesn’t know what to do.  He looks around the hallway we’re in.  “Let’s move somewhere else so you can blubber in peace.”  He moves away and I’m grabbing him by the jacket.  No, if he’s not there I will fall.  I can’t support myself right now.  “Ok fine.”  The next thing I know I’m in his arms.  I’m too startled to protest.  I stop crying.  I’m literally being carried like a princess down a hallway.  Maybe it’s the shock or the lack of food, but I let out a giggle. 

Kagami glances down at me.  That smile from before is back on his face.  “Knew I could make you stop by doing something ridiculous.” 

I wipe the tears from my face and wonder how messed up my make-up is.  I’ve stopped crying so why is he still carrying me?  “Thanks, y-you can put me down now.” 

“Nope, you need cheering up and something to make you forget that asshole.  You need a drink.  I have some good stuff in my room.”  His room?  No. no. no.

“I’m ok.  Really it’s fine.  I’m fine now.”  We’re in front of a door.  He’s opening it.  We’re inside his room.  What do I do now? 


	5. Chapter 5

The door shuts behind us.  “Ok you can really put me down now.”  I start squirming in his arms trying to get free.  His grip tightens. 

“I thought all girls dreamt of being carried like a princess.”  His voice is low.  I can hear it reverberate through is chest.  His face is really close to mine.    

“Ha ha well I’m not…most girls…”  I twist in his arms and finally break free.  I stumble as my feet hit the floor.  He reaches for me and I back away.  “So where’s this alcohol you were talking about.”  As long as I’m here I might as well have that drink.  He walks past me to the mini fridge and pulls out a bottle of whiskey.  Hmmm.  He may just redeem himself a little. 

“This is what I have.  If it’s too strong for you we can cut it with some water or soda or something.”  Why do guys think girls can’t handle whiskey? 

“Just pour the damn drink.”  He shrugs and gives me a glass. 

“Don’t puke it up or anything.  This shit was expensive.”  He looks at me uncertainly.  Well how do you like this you jerk?  I down the whole drink in one gulp.  It burns.  The pain in my throat is welcome.  Maybe this will sear away my heartache.  He just blinks.  Not what he was expecting.  “Well ok then.”  He downs his and pours us both another.  I think I’ll take this one a little slower.  I can already feel warmth in my stomach and a flush in my face.  He takes his and sits on the bed.  He looks at me, inviting me to sit with him.  No way buddy.  I think I’ll stay standing, thank you very much.  I walk over to the window.  The view of the city at night is captivating. 

“Sorry about earlier with the gross crying and stuff.  I hope I didn’t ruin your clothes or anything.”  I take another sip of the whiskey.  Yeah I’m definitely feeling something now.  I see him staring at his drink in the reflection on the window. 

“Why do you like him?”  No.  I can’t talk about this, least of all with Kagami.  I’ll start crying again. 

“No.”

“No, what?”

“Just no, I can’t… Let’s talk about something else please.”  My chest hurts.  I close my eyes trying not to cry.  If I start again, I may never stop.  Damn Aomine.  Damn that son of bitch for making me feel this way. 

I hear Kagami get up from the bed.  I feel him come up and stand behind me.  His hand takes my drink and sets it on the table.  “We don’t have to talk,” his voice is soft.  I find myself leaning back into him.  Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s just me being fed up with not getting what I want, but I slowly turn and look up at him.  Heat is creeping up my body.  It’s not from the alcohol anymore.  I see the same heat behind his eyes.  He pushes me back and I come up against the window.  The cold glass hits my back and I gasp.  The heat in his gaze intensifies.  It won’t take much for that heat to ignite.  Will I burn up in the flames? 

He’s moving closer.  The heat from his body being so near is in stark contrast with the cold at my back.  He’s bending down.  It’s like déjà vu.  We might as well be back on the court pinned against that fence.  I put my hands out.  To stop him?  To encourage him?  I don’t know.  I can’t make up my mind.  My hands splay across his stomach.  All I can feel is hard muscle.  He’s so close now.  He stops, hesitation in his eyes.  He’s waiting for me to decide. 

I don’t want to think anymore.  I don’t want to be smart anymore.  I guess deep down I’m just a rash person.  My hands travel up his body to his chest.  More muscle.  My fingers tighten around the material of his shirt.  Do I push him away or pull him closer?  This is the last chance to stop whatever this is. 

Screw it.  I give in to the alcohol and my own desires.

I pull him hard against me and lock my mouth on his.  He’s taken off guard for a second, but recovers quickly.  His lips part and his tongue darts into my mouth.  I respond in kind.  One of his hands tangles in my hair locking my head in place.  The other reaches around and grips the small of my back.  His fingers sizzle where they touch bare skin.  My hands explore his chest, his shoulders, his back.  Everywhere is tight, hard muscle.  What must this guy look like under his clothes?  I have to find out. 

I pull his shirt free of his pants.  My hands snake under and up his bare stomach.  Abs.  So many abs.  I have to see more.  I rip open his shirt, buttons fly everywhere.  “Hey,” he protests.  I silence him with more intense kisses.  His shirt lies on the floor, forgotten.  Holy shit.  This guy is toned.  There is no fat anywhere on this man. 

I push away from the window.  I’m not thinking with my head anymore.  I move him toward the bed.  He sits down hard.  I’m standing in front of him.  What do I do now?  I hike up my dress and straddle him.  This seems right.  His hands find my butt and squeeze.  His lips leaving burning kisses up and down my neck.  I’m breathing heavily.  His fingers find the zipper of my dress.  Before I know it my dress is on the floor.  His hands grip my back as our tongues do battle again.  I push him backwards so that he is lying down.  My hands find his belt.  I fumble with it.  Crap.  How unsexy.  He gives one low chuckle.  He pushes my hands away and quicker than I thought possible his pants join the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

He reaches for me.  I grab his wrists and force them down beside his head.  I trail kisses along his impossibly sharp jawline.  A gasp escapes him.  Hmm interesting.  I keep going down his chest, to his stomach.  Lower… I look up and smile teasing him.  I start moving back up his body.  Our mouths meet again.  He moves, trying to roll.  I resist, trying to hold him in place, but I lose that battle. 

I’m under him pinned to the bed.  His hand trails down my body.  He grabs my leg and pulls it up over his hip.  His weight is pushing me into the bed, but it isn’t crushing.  Our bodies are slick with sweat.  He’s making me dizzy with the intensity of his kisses.  I’m gasping for air.  I can feel him against me. 

The underwear comes off.  There’s definitely no turning back now.  I wrap both my legs around him.  He slams into me.  His fingers tangle in my hair, pulling, making me cry out in pleasure.  I match my movements to his.  I cling to him.  “Harder,” I breathe.  We are both gasping for breath.  The pace picks up.  I come apart at the seams. 

He’s not done yet.  He flips me over.  He pulls my hips so that my butt is in the air.  He’s inside me again.  I bite the pillow beneath my face.  His thrusting brings me to the brink again.  I cry out. 

I find myself on my back again.  His mouth crushes against mine.  I don’t know how much more I can take.  Even though I’m expecting it I still gasp as he enters me for a third time.  How much longer is he going to last?  My fingers grasp his hair.  My lips find his jaw.  He thrusts faster, faster.  His breath is hard in my ear.  With one final thrust he cries out.  My vision goes white as I fall apart yet again.    

He lays his head on my chest as we both try to control our breathing.  I’m spent.  All it took was a spark and we ignited and burned fast and bright together.  Flames consuming us each in turn until at last all that remained were burning embers.

We must fall asleep for a little bit because the next thing I know I’m hot, too hot.  And something heavy is crushing me.  I open my eyes and see red hair.  Kagami is sprawled out across me crushing my lungs.  I push at him.  He won’t budge.  Shit, this guy is like a mountain.  I can’t move him.  “OY!! I can’t breathe!!!”  My yelling finally startles him awake. 

“Huh?  Oh hey.”  He rubs sleep from his eyes as he rolls off me.  He leans over and kisses me once, gently on the mouth.  Why does he have to be so sweet?  I feel shame building up inside of me.  Did I just take advantage of this guy?  Did he take advantage of me while I was upset?  “What time is it?” he says as he stretches his massive limbs. 

“It’s about 10 o’clock.”  The party is probably still in full swing downstairs.  Should I go back?  Can I face them now?  Can I face _him_ now?  After what I just did… “Ummm…”  I don’t know how to say what I want to say.  He looks so adorable.  His ‘just woke up’ face makes Kagami look younger, more vulnerable.  I’m a terrible person.         

He looks at me and his face hardens.  “Yeah, I thought this might happen.  You’re going to go running back to him.  I knew it.”  I look away.  I can’t keep the guilt off of my face.  “Just remember that he already hurt you.  He’ll probably do it again.  I may not be there again to pick you up off the floor.  I honestly think you can do better than that self-centered asshole.  I don’t know if I can wait for you to figure that out.”  He’s hurt.  I’ve known him for such a short amount of time, but he somehow seems to know exactly what I’m thinking and feeling.  “But I’m an idiot and actually like you, so I may just have to steal you away from him.”  What?  “Yeah, you know what, I think it might be fun.  I know you at least like me a little.  I didn’t imagine that.”

“I don’t…Kagami…I…” How do I say that my heart has been set on one guy too long to try to change it now?  “I don’t know if I can be free of him.  I know sides of him he doesn’t show to other people.  If there’s the slightest chance, I have to try.  He may still be mad and these efforts will be for nothing, but I have to try one last time.  I’m sorry.”  I get up and start getting dressed.  I have to go back and see if things have cooled down. 

He sits up.  “Nah, it’s fine.”  Suddenly he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me down so that I’m sitting on his lap.  “And don’t worry I’ll keep tonight our little secret,” he breathes into my ear.  I have to leave or I may make another bad decision.  My breathing is already picking up again.  What is it about this guy that makes my brain shut off and my body take over?  Just as suddenly he lets me go and stands up.  He starts getting dressed.  “Well, I guess I’ll see ya back downstairs.  My team is probably wondering where I ran off to.”  He’s smiling, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.  I don’t know if I believe he will keep what just happened to himself, but I’ll just have to deal with that if/when it comes to light. 

I head toward the door.  I look back at him.  It’s true I do like this guy.  I don’t know if it’s his similarities to Aomine or his differences that drew me to him, but I have to deal with my feelings for Aomine before I try and deal with these newer ones.  “Good-bye Kagami.”  I leave the room and head back toward the man who will either mend my broken heart or tear it completely to shreds.


	6. Chapter 6

I walk slowly back toward the ballroom.  What am I going to do?  How do I face Aomine after what I said, no, shouted at him?  Or after what just happened with Kagami?  I’ll have to think of something.  I pass by a mirror and freeze.  My hair!  The ringlets are gone.  It’s a mess.  There’s no salvaging the hairstyle Kise’s stylist created.  Whatever.  I hate having my hair down anyway.  I pull the ever present hair tie off my wrist and tie my hair into a messy bun.  It actually doesn’t look half bad.  Satisfied that my make-up isn’t completely ruined as well, I head off toward the party. 

I was right.  The banquet is still in full swing.  The atmosphere has changed somewhat.  Drinks have been flowing for a while now.  People are feeling looser.  They are talking louder.  A heavy arm drapes across my shoulder.  “Well, where did you run off to?”  Midorima has a rare smile on his face.  Actually I don’t think I’ve ever seen more than a smirk on his face.  I notice the glass in his hand.  Oh that’s why.  Murasakibara is beside him with a giant plate of food.  Seriously!  How much does that guy eat?

“I needed to cool my head.”  I duck out of his reach. 

“Yeah that was some spectacle you two put on.  Who knew it would all come out so suddenly?”  Midorima gives me a sideways glance.  Well I guess the only one who didn’t know about my feelings for Aomine was the stupid bastard himself. 

“Ysh. Hs o’r ther…” 

“Mura we can’t understand you through the amount of food in your mouth!”  Midorima looks disapprovingly as Murasakibara swallows. 

“I said he’s over there.”  He points across the room to where Aomine is standing around with his college team.  “In case you wanted to know.  I think I need more chicken.”  He stalks off toward the buffet.  Midorima shakes his head, but follows, giving me a look over his glasses. 

I stare across the room.  Why does he have to look so good in a suit?  That just makes it all the more difficult to approach him.  I’ll just wait until he’s alone.  I don’t know his new teammates.  As I’m staring, Aomine suddenly looks up and our eyes connect.  Several emotions flash across his face too fast to distinguish.  He says something to one of his teammates and starts heading my way.  No.  I changed my mind.  I can’t do this.  I have to leave.  His eyes are freezing me in place.  I can’t look away.  I can’t move.  I still don’t know what I’m going to say to him. 

He’s suddenly blocked by somebody I don’t know.  A reporter?  He looks down to see who got in his way.  My paralysis ends.  Now’s my chance.  I have to make my escape while he’s distracted.  I slip out a side door.  Phew, that was close. 

I’m not inside anymore.  The door led to a little courtyard.  The cool air feels good on my flushed skin.  Maybe this is the perfect place to hide and gather my thoughts.  I’ll have to face him eventually, but for now I need time to think. 

“I might call this fate or destiny if I believed in such ludicrous things.”  His voice comes from a shadowy corner of the courtyard.  Eyes flash in the moonlight.  Two different colors.  “Here I was thinking of a way to get you on your own to finish our conversation and you just show up in my little hiding place.”  Well today is just one thing after the other with no time to catch a breath.  With everything happening between Aomine and Kagami, I forgot about him.  I don’t know if I have the energy to deal with Akashi.

“S-sorry I’m kind of tired.  Is it ok if we talk tomorrow?  I was just getting some air.  I think I’ll head up to bed now.”  I turn to go back inside and he’s there blocking the door.  How did he move so fast? 

“I can’t waste the opportunity now that it’s here.”  He’s advancing on me.  I have no choice but to back up.  He’s different.  Something has changed.  The predator is back.  He’s like he was in the elevator.  What happened?  He seemed fine.  I don’t want to talk to this Akashi.  This one scares me.  Maybe I can dart past him like I did before.  “Please don’t run again.  I just want to talk.”  If you just want to talk why do you have such a menacing aura?  I try anyway.  I fake going left and pivot to the right.  He’s in front of me.  “I told you not to run.”  He’s still slowly coming toward me.  My back hits the rough stones of the courtyard wall.  I have to keep him talking so I can think of a way to get back inside with people, with witnesses. 

“What happened?  You said you understood.  You were fine when we danced.”  I’m so confused.  “Are you ok?”  Is stress really making him act this way?

“I’m sure you’ve realized this, people seem to think there are two Akashi’s.”  Two Akashi’s?  Is that why it seems like he changes so drastically?  “I’ll let you in on my little secret.  This is the real me.  That person who is nice to everyone is the face I put on to achieve my goals.  I’ve grown tired of hiding who I truly am.  Especially from you.”

“M-me?  Why am I special?”  This conversation is not going the way I thought it would.  My eyes start searching for a way out.  I’m starting to feel like a trapped animal under his stare. 

“I love you.”  WHAT?!  My body freezes.  I look at his face to see if this is some sort of joke.  Nope, he’s dead serious.  “I have since high school.  You weren’t ready then.  I let you have your fun with Kise.  I watched you pine for Aomine, but I knew in the end you would be mine.  That’s why I’ve decided to show you my true self.”  His hand stretches out toward my face.  I’m frozen.  What do I do?  He sees the fear in my eyes.  His hand drops back to his side as he looks across the courtyard.  “You see I am absolute.  I always get what I want.  Then you left.”  He looks back at me.  His expression is flat.  “I admit that threw a wrench in my plans.  I was unaccustomed to things not going my way.  When I heard you were coming back I knew that was my chance to put things back on track.  I made sure that idiot Kise would stay away from you.  I even warned Aomine away, but he took it the wrong way and got angry.  Like it bothers me. He may be special in some circles, but in ours he is still low on the food chain.  I am at the top of course, there is no one higher.”  I knew he was full of himself, but this.  It’s clear the boy I knew is gone.  The man standing before me is the true Akashi.  This pompous tyrant is his true self.  The guy who apologized and danced with me earlier was fake.  He was pretending.  I could mourn for my lost friend later.  A more dangerous person was standing before me now.  “You see I’m always right and I always win.”

“Kagami beat you last year.  So I guess you can lose sometimes.”  I can’t resist saying it even though I know I shouldn’t.  His superior attitude is really starting to piss me off.  He closes the gap between us in an instant.  His face mere inches from mine.  His hands slam into the wall on either side of me.  I can’t help but flinch away.      

“Do not speak that peasant’s name in my presence!”  His cool demeanor fractures for a second and I see rage in his eyes.  As quickly as it comes it disappears.  His eyes turn icy.  “Yes that irritated me earlier seeing you dance with that ape, but I’m over it.  Even you aren’t so greedy as to want him as well.  I figured it was merely a ploy to make Aomine jealous.”

I can’t help the flush that creeps over my face at the thought of Kagami.  Nothing escapes Akashi’s sharp eyes.  “Well well…you are more of a little slut than I realized.”  His eyes flash.  He’s leaning toward me.  What is he doing?  No.  He has to stop.  

“NO.  Stop it.  You can’t have me.  I won’t be yours!  Not ever.”  I put my hands out to stop his forward motion.  His hands snake out and pin my wrists to the wall behind me.  His grip is icy cold.  I can feel it seeping into my skin making me feel clammy and sick.  “I’d never even think about being with someone like you!”  I try to shake him off, but he has me pinned against the wall.    

“Really?  How do you know if you never try?”  He presses his mouth to mine cutting of my reply.  I clamp my mouth shut.  This is wrong!  No, this isn’t happening.  I struggle to push him away, but his grip on my wrists is like iron.  I force my face to the side, breaking off his unwanted kiss. 

“Stop it.”  He lips move to my neck and send cold shivers down my spine.  The feeling of wrongness intensifies.  “Akashi! I said no.”  He isn’t listening.  He moves closer pressing his body to mine.  He moves both my wrists to one of his hands.  Using his free hand he turns my face back to his. 

“You will be mine.  If you don’t believe my words, let me show you instead.”  His mouth is back on mine.  He forces mine open and his tongue enters my mouth.   I don’t know what to do!  He has me completely pinned.  My arms are useless.  He’s too close for me to use my legs.  I do the only thing I can.  I bite down hard and taste blood.      

“You little bitch,” he gasps.  He releases me as he wipes the blood from his mouth.  I try darting around him while he’s distracted.  Quicker than I thought possible, his grabs a fistful of my hair and drags me back against his body.  I cry out in pain.  “You like that don’t you, you little slut.”  His voice is cold and hard in my ear.  His breathing is ragged.  The hand not holding my hair, travels up and down my body.  I shiver in disgust.  His touch is wrong.  He mistakes my shivers, “Are you finally warming up to me?”   Hell no you sick fuck!  My legs are free now.  How do you like this?  I stomp as hard as I can on his foot.  He grunts in pain, but his vice-like grip remains on my hair.  “If you like it rough, all you had to do was ask.”     

He throws me to the pavement.  Pain shoots through my knees as I land hard.  I hear fabric rip as my dress tears from the impact.  I try scrambling away on my hands and knees.  I feel him grab my ankle.  I can’t shake him.  I roll trying to break free and pain spikes through my leg.   My ankle is sprained if not broken.  He sees an opportunity and pins me to the ground with his entire body.  “You will belong to me.”  His hands paw at my dress, trying to find a way in.  I hear more ripping noises.  This dress wasn’t sturdy to begin with.    

“NO.  STOP IT.  HELP!”  His hand clamps down on my mouth to silence my screams.  I’m terrified.  Why is this happening?  Another ripping sound tells me the slit on the side of my dress has lengthened.  I struggle to buck him off.  He is too strong.  When did he get this strong?  My mind keeps screaming this isn’t happening!  Why?  I can’t stop him.  He’s too strong.  If I can’t stop him, he’s going to…     

“AKASHI! WHAT THE FUCK?” Doors bang open.  My heart leaps.  That voice.  _His_ voice.  Aomine comes storming out into the courtyard.  He doesn’t just look menacing, he looks downright murderous.  Akashi is yanked off of me and I can breathe again.      

Akashi stands up and faces him.  “We were just having a bit of fun.”  He walks away from me as I struggle into a sitting position.  Aomine is there staring into my eyes.  I can’t help the tears that well up.  I’ve never been so happy to see him in my life.  He helps me stand and a hiss escapes me as I try to put weight on my injured ankle.  His face hardens as he whirls around. 

“This doesn’t look like ‘a bit of fun,’” he’s yelling.  Akashi shrugs and tries to leave, but we’ve drawn a crowd.  Kise, Murasakibara, and Midorima all block the door.  Their expressions look scary.  He has no escape route.  I can tell he’s trying to find a way to get the situation under control. 

Just then I shiver.  Aomine looks down at me and his expression softens.  He drapes his suit jacket around my shoulders.  His smell envelopes me.  I can feel my limbs finally start to warm.  I manage a small smile.      

Akashi’s face turns dark as he looks at me.  “We should return to the party.”  Even though Aomine is beside me, that stare still frightens me.  I can’t move under his gaze.   A body blocks my view.  Aomine moves in front of me so he is standing between Akashi and I.  Akashi’s eyes narrow.       

I see movement out of the corner of my eye.  I look behind the others guarding the door.  Kagami is being restrained by a couple of his teammates.  His eyes blaze as he takes in my tattered dress.  My eyes lock on his and I shake my head.  He needs to stay out of this.  He calms slightly, but he is still angry.

“I’ll ask again, what the fuck?”  Aomine isn’t yelling, but his voice has taken on a frightfully calm tone that exudes anger.   

“I told you we were having some fun.”  Akashi’s tone is equally calm.  “What I do with her does not concern you.  I’ll admit things got a little heated, but she asked for it.”  I’m seething inside.  To think that monster put his hands on me.  I feel dirty all over. 

“Her dress is ripped.  She’s dirty and scraped up.  And I’m pretty sure her ankle may be broken.  You call that ‘a little heated’?  As far as I can tell, she never asked you for anything.  Her struggling says that much.” 

“What can I say?  Maybe she just likes it rough.”  Akashi smirks.  Aomine’s eyes widen and he lunges for Akashi.  Before he gets anywhere near him, a giant fist slams into Akashi’s face sending him sprawling.

Everyone is stunned.  No one moves.  The silence is broken when… 

“Ow.  That hurt more than I thought it would.”  Murasakibara is looking at his slightly bruised fist.  We all just stare at him.  “What?  He was being rude.  I think I need a snack.  That made me hungry.”

“If Mura didn’t do it I would have,” Midorima comes up to us.  “Are you all right?”  He looks at me with concern.  All I can do is nod.   

“Oh man I wanted to be cool and punch Akashiicchi.  But I have to say that was a bit anti-climactic.  I expected this big blow out and you take him out in one go.”  Kise comes up and rests a hand on my shoulder.  We all look to where Akashi lays.  He isn’t moving.  In one punch he’s been knocked completely out cold.  I look at the faces of my friends.  They all are looking at me with concern.  I can’t help the tears that well up in my eyes.

“Th-thank y-you.  If you guys hadn’t shown up…”  I can’t finish that sentence.  It’s still too horrible to think about.  Aomine pulls me against his side.  He’s the only thing keeping me upright. 

“I guess he finally showed his true colors.  He’s a complete douche.  Well, that might be a mess if hotel security finds him.  Guys want to help me move him to a less crowded place?  Aominicchi, you should probably take her back to her room she looks like she’s about to keel over.”  Kise winks as he and the other two pick up the unconscious Akashi.  The crowd disperses as they carry him off.  I wonder what they are going to do with him.  I don’t have the energy to care.  How did he get like this?  What made him…do…that to me?

“Are you okay?”  Aomine has both hands on my face to make me look at him.  It’s too much.  I can’t anymore.  My knees buckle.  Aomine catches me.  “Whoa, ok.  Here we go.”  He scoops me into his arms.  My head flops against his chest.  “You can relax now.  You’re safe.”  My eyes close.  Safe.


	7. Chapter 7

“I have to put you down now.”  I open my eyes as Aomine sets me on my feet.  “I figured you lost your room key and mine was closer anyway.”  I’m slow to follow what he is saying until I see the number on the door in front of us.  638.  That’s not my room number.  Oh it’s his.  We’re in Aomine’s room.   Before I would have been nervous or jumpy.  Now I’m just relieved I can get off this ankle and sit down. 

He helps me into the room and I sit down on the bed, hard.  “Ah!”  My ankle looks swollen.  I really hope it isn’t broken. 

“Let me look at that.”  I scoot back on the bed as he puts a pillow under my injured ankle.  His hands are surprisingly gentle as he probes and tests just how badly I’m hurt.  “Well thank God it isn’t broken.  Some ice and a nice wrapping will help it out.  You’ll be back on the court in no time!”  He’s trying to be cheerful as he gives me the ice, but his jaw is tight and I can see a muscle moving as he takes in my appearance.  I know I look like a mess.  “That bastard!”  He stands and starts pacing.  “I knew he was a cold-hearted son of a… but how could he…what was he thinking?”  I’d like to know the same thing. 

“I don’t know.  I thought I knew him.  That wasn’t the boy I knew in high school.”  Aomine sits down next to me. 

“He’s been different since we split and joined different teams in college.  He seemed more distant.  Last year was the first time any of us experienced losing.  It sucked, but I think everyone needed it.  We needed to be knocked down a peg.  But Akashi…it affected him more than the rest of us.  You know what his family is like…But that was no excuse for what just happened!  What did just happen, besides the obvious?”  He’s looking at me.  How much do I tell him?

“He cornered me earlier in the elevator saying things like he was tired of waiting for me to stop fooling around.  And that I was meant for him.  I didn’t know what to say so I ran away.  He apologized later at the banquet so I though I must have misunderstood something.  Then I got distracted by…well by what happened on the dance floor and…I needed to clear my head.”  I can’t tell him about Kagami that’ll just make him angry.  “When I came back I couldn’t face you yet.”  We both look down.  “I ran outside and he was there.  He started saying more of what he said in the elevator and how he could finally show his true face and then he kissed me.”  Aomine’s head jerks up.  “And when I pushed him away…well then…he…”  I bury my face in my hands.  “I can’t…I’m so grateful you showed up when you did.  If you hadn’t…”  I can’t seem to stop my hands from shaking.  “How did you know where I was anyway?”  I look up into that intense stare. 

“I heard you scream.  I couldn’t believe what I was seeing.  Then all I saw was red.”  He closes his eyes as if it’s too much for him to handle.  “If he had…if I hadn’t stopped him…I would never forgive myself.”  The silence is growing between us.  I don’t know what else to say.  We can’t keep talking about what happened with Akashi.  Should we talk about our fight?  That seems to pale in comparison.  I realize a numbness is creeping up my leg.  I can’t feel my ankle anymore. 

“Umm…I think the ice helped I don’t feel any pain anymore.”  Aomine looks at my ankle.  He gets up and rummages in his gym bag. 

“Let’s wrap it so the swelling stays down.”  Simple first aid, that’s what we’re talking about?  I guess it can’t be helped.  He expertly wraps an ACE bandage around my ankle with the dexterity of someone who’s done it thousands of times.  “There.  Do you wanna try putting weight on it?”  I nod.  He helps me stand and I gingerly put some weight on my ankle.  It twinges, but I can stand on my own two feet. 

“Thanks!”  I can actually smile at him.  He’s staring at my dress.  I know it’s in ruins.  His face is dark again.  I need to change.  Him seeing me in this tattered dress is only making him angrier.  “So can I borrow a shirt or something?”  That snaps him out of it.

“Huh?  Y-yeah sure.  Um… here!”  He tosses me a t-shirt I’ve seen him wear countless times to practice.  I look down at it.  We’ve been through so much.  I have to say something to him. 

“Look, I’m sorry for how I acted at the party.  The truth is, I did want to make you jealous.  I didn’t know you hated Kagami so much.  Don’t get mad, but he’s so much like you that I did have fun with him.”  I’m still staring at the shirt in my hands.  “You can make me so angry sometimes though.  You see so much on the court, but can’t see what’s right in front of your face.  So, yeah…”  I look up at him and he’s closer than I thought. 

“Seeing you with that jerk having a good time really pissed me off.  I didn’t know why I was so angry.  I was thinking, ‘she should be dancing with me and laughing like that with me.’  I never realized you might smile like that with someone else.  I had to get you away from him.  Then Kise told me you were mad and I needed to make up with you by dancing.  My heart started beating really fast when you were that close to me.  Then all I could think about was how _he_ was that close to you and well you know what I said.  Then you started saying all those things and it made me realize I actually was jealous and I didn’t want anyone else to have you, but you were already running away.  I didn’t know where you went.”  I look down.  He can’t know where I went.  He can never know that.  It would only hurt him if he found out.  He lifts my chin up so I’m looking at him again.  “Then you came back and I thought I could clear things up.  If that stupid reporter hadn’t gotten in my way, I would have been there.  Akashi wouldn’t have had the chance to…”  I put my fingers on his lips to stop him from talking.   

“I’ve loved you since the first time we played one on one together in high school.”  His eyes widen.  “When it was obvious you only thought of me as one of the guys, I gave up and was satisfied with having you as a friend.  I thought a lot overseas and resolved myself to try one last time before giving it up forever.  I didn’t know how to do it.  I see now I was wrong to try to make you jealous.  I should have just come right out with my feelings.  I’m sorry it ended up like this.”   I look down.  I’m still holding his shirt. 

His hands take hold of my face.  “Would you stop looking down?  Don’t you understand what I was trying to say?”  Is he smiling?  “I don’t want you to dance with anyone else but me.  I don’t want you to play one on one with any other guy but me.  I don’t want you to be with anyone else but me.”  He leans down and presses his lips to forehead.  Softly.  I drop the shirt.  “Will you be mine?”  He cradles my head against his chest.  I wrap my arms around his body.  I cling to him.  Is this really happening?  This has to be a dream. 

We pull apart.  “Um…I really should get out of this dress,” I whisper.

His lips pull up at the corners, “I could help you with that.”  My heart pounds in my chest hearing his voice like that.  I turn so that my back is to him.  I feel his hands at my hips.  I thrill runs through me.  The pain in my ankle is forgotten.  His hands find the zipper.  He tugs.  Nothing happens.  He tugs again.  “Shit.  It’s stuck.  This kind of ruins the moment doesn’t it?”

“It actually sums up the day I’ve been having,” I laugh.  I try the zipper.  Yep, that sucker is good and stuck.  “You know what?  This thing is past saving anyway.”  I find the slit in the side that’s already been ripped and pull.  The fabric tears even more, so that I have room to get out of this accursed dress.  I lift it and try pulling it over my head.  I get stuck and struggle.  I can’t see anything.  “For fuck’s sake!”  I wrench it off my head.  “There!”  I throw the dress and put my hands on my hips, triumphant.  I smile at Aomine, but he’s just staring.  I can’t read his expression.  Is he going to laugh at me? 

He’s not staring at my face.  He’s staring at my body.  I’m just in my underwear and that stupid bra thing.  My face flushes.  Why is he just staring?  I cross my arms trying to hide myself.  “Umm…”  I don’t know what to say.  His eyes find mine.  Heat sears through my body.  He crosses the space between us in one stride.  His hand reaches out and pulls my face to his.  His lips crush against mine.  My eyes are open in shock.  I’m kissing Aomine!  Aomine kissed me!

We break apart and his eyes search my face.  He smirks, “Your move, pipsqueak.”

“Hmph.”  I smirk right back.  I push him against the wall.  He looks shocked at first, but a smile slowly pulls up the corners of his mouth.  “How is it fair that I’m the only one in my underwear?” I say as I reach for his shirt.  I pull the buttons apart one by one, taking my time.  He just watches me.  The heat from his stare…I don’t know how much longer I can play this coy game.  I slide his shirt off his shoulders.  Damn.  I’ve seen him with his shirt off, but it still takes my breath away.  I can’t help bringing my hands to his chest.  I want to feel the contours of his muscles.  I glide my fingers down to his abs.  I look up at his face, his eyes are closed.  I can just make out the V-shape of his hips over the top of his pants.  My hands move to the button of his pants.  His eyes snap open.  I smile up at him as I pop open the button.

Suddenly Aomine grabs my hands and spins.  My back slams into the wall and my hands are pinned above my head.  “I can’t take this anymore,” is all he says before he presses his mouth to mine.  He releases my hands as his start to memorize my body.  I grip his back, his face, anywhere I can.  I had planned to take this slow, but Aomine has other plans.  My breathing is picking up.  He somehow gets the bra off.  “They have gotten bigger.”  His hands explore my sensitive skin.  I can’t help the sigh that escapes me.  I’m being swept up in just the sensation of his hands on me, of his lips on mine. 

I wanted to be in control.  So how did I get pinned again?  I push away from the wall.  He backs up.  His legs hit the bed and he sits.  He reaches for me, but I push his chest so that his back hits the bed.  I keep my hand there.  “Stay.”  He just smirks at me.  I grab his pants and yank them off.  He isn’t wearing underwear.  I blink.  I wasn’t expecting that.  “Th-there.  Now we’re even.”  He sits back up.  This time when he reaches for me I don’t resist.  He pulls me onto his lap.  Our mouths meet and our tongues intertwine.  Where the bare skin of our chests meet I can feel heat blossoming.  I’m warm.  His mouth moves to my neck.  I gasp as he nips and bites. 

My hand travels down his body between us.  I find him.  It’s his turn to gasp.  As I start to move my hand, his mouth crushes mine again.  His hips start moving in time with my strokes.  His hands make their way down to my bottom.  I hear a ripping noise.  Well there’s another pair of underwear ruined.  Maybe I just shouldn’t wear them anymore.  Apparently he doesn’t.

I shift myself into a better position.  My eyes meet his as I lower myself.  We both suck in air as he enters me.  I start to move.  Slowly.  Savoring the sensations coursing through my body.  His fingers dig into my back.  I drag his face to mine.  Between gasps and moans I kiss him.  His hips are moving in time with mine.  Our breathing is getting more ragged.  I feel myself on the brink.  He breaks the kiss.  “Not yet.” 

In one fluid motion he stands and turns.  My back hits the bed.  His mouth is back to tracing hot kisses up and down my neck.  I try to wrap my legs around him, but my ankle prevents me from locking my legs in place.  “Now, now.  Don’t hurt yourself even more,” he whispers in my ear sending shivers all over my body.  He gets to his knees and pulls me to him.  He lifts my leg and enters me again.  I gasp.  “You should keep this elevated.”  My foot is by his head.  With that he’s so much deeper inside me.  He starts to move his hips again.  I respond in kind.  I can feel it building again.   He drops my leg and brings his face to mine.  Our eyes lock onto each other as his thrusts come faster and harder.  I can’t hold on anymore.  I cry out at the same time he does.   

He rolls off of me and flops onto his stomach.  We’re both trying to control our breathing.  My brain slowly starts to wake up.  Did…did that just happen?  I glance over where Aomine is lying next to me.  Yes he’s there.  This isn’t a dream, right?  I have to make sure.  I poke his shoulder.  “Huuuh?” he groans.  Yep, he’s real.  He turns on his side so he’s facing me.  “Why did you just poke me?” 

“I was making sure you were real and that I wasn’t dreaming?”  I clamp my mouth shut.  Did I really just say that to him? 

“Heh.  Yes pipsqueak, I’m really here.”  He places his hand on my stomach and starts drawing circles with his fingers.  “You never answered my question.”

“What?”  I’m confused.  What did he ask me?  His fingers are very distracting.

“Will you be mine?”  He’s staring at me, still drawing invisible doodles on my skin. 

“Oh.”  I blush.  “I kind of thought my answer was obvious.”  I smile.  Can someone really be this happy?  “Yes Aomine.”

A smile breaks across his face.  I full-fledged smile.  It takes my breath away.  He scoots closer to me.  He kisses my forehead.  “Then this is mine.”  He kisses my nose.  “This is mine.”  My shoulder.  “Mine.”  My chest.  “Mine.”  He trails soft kisses all over my body, whispering ‘mine’ after each one.  He comes back up to my face and looks into my eyes.  This is the softest expression I’ve seen on Aomine’s face.  He leans down.  Before he kisses my lips, he whispers, “You are mine.”


	8. Chapter 8

I feel warm.  I blink open my eyes.  The sun is peeking through the window.  I shut my eyes against the light.  It’s morning.  I feel something heavy on me.  But it isn’t crushing me.  I feel safe.  My sleepy thoughts aren’t making sense.  I know I’m on my side.  There is warmth at my back and something heavy is draped over me.  I’m so comfortable.  I crack open my eyes and look down.  There is a tanned, muscular arm lying across my chest.  My thoughts become more coherent.  Oh!  That’s right! 

I turn and he’s there.  Aomine is asleep next to me.  His looks so much younger in his sleep.  I’ve always thought he was attractive, but like this he looks downright cute.  I could stare at him for hours. 

“You know that’s kind of creepy just staring at me like that.”  Shit, he isn’t asleep.  He opens his eyes. 

“Shut up I’m not creepy.”  I was kind of creepy.  My face is red.  I bury my face in my pillow. 

“I always thought it was cute how red your face gets when you get embarrassed.”  He’s pulling at my arm trying to get me to unbury myself.

“Mmmnnnhhh.”  I try swatting him away.  He grabs my hands and flips me over.  “Hey!”  He’s hovering over me.  He lowers his face to mine.  Our lips meet. 

“I like seeing you first thing in the morning.”  His kiss deepens.  His hand cups my face.  My mind shuts off and my body starts to take over.  He abruptly stops.  “Well, we should get some food.”

“W-what?”  I just stare at him.  The corner of his mouth quirks up in a lopsided smile. 

“Don’t worry pipsqueak, there will be time for that later…and often.”  His eyes make my insides quiver. 

“Hmph.  Fine.”  I pout.  Just then a loud rumble echoes from my stomach.  We both just stare.  “Ummm…”

“Bahahahahaha.  Holy shit!  Did that noise just come out of _you?!_ ”  Aomine is laughing so hard. 

“I guess I didn’t really eat yesterday.”  Actually thinking back on it, I really didn’t!  How did I even survive the ordeal of the last 24 hours without any food?  I’m so hungry!  “This place serves breakfast, right?!”

“Yeah, come on.  I’ll tell the guys to meet us there.”  He’s wiping tears from his eyes as he gets dressed and starts searching for his phone. 

“Um…well…I’ll need to stop by my room first.”  I look at the tattered remains of the dress Kise gave me. 

“Huh?  Why?”  Is he stupid?  I just look at him and then at the dress and then down at myself, naked, the sheet from the bed the only thing covering me.  “Just wear something of mine.”  He throws the same t-shirt from last night at me. 

“Right.  Cause I’d never live that down.  The guys would just tease me or something.  Come on, it won’t kill us to run up there before we eat.  Or I could just go and meet you there,” I say as I throw the shirt over my head.  It almost goes down to my knees. 

I look up.  His eyes are on me and his face is dark.  “No I’ll go with you.  I’m not letting you off by yourself while we’re still anywhere near that asshole.” 

“O-ok,” is all I can say in the face of the dark aura surrounding Aomine.  “C-can I have some shorts or something too?  I don’t want to be walking around the hotel without pants, even if I could pull the shirt off as a dress.”

That snaps him out of it.  He pulls me to him.  “But I like you without pants,” he whispers in my ear.  His mood swings are going to give me whiplash.  I push against him. 

“Sure you do, but do you want the rest of the hotel to see me without pants on?”  Heehee.  That got him.  His lips tighten and he goes in search of some shorts for me to wear. 

I know I look ridiculous.  Both the shirt and shorts are way too big for me.  I tie a knot in the shirt so that it fits at least a little better.  I redo my ponytail so that I don’t have sex hair anymore.  I check out the finished product in the mirror.  At least if we run into someone (hopefully no one I know) they won’t be that offended by my appearance.  It’s only two floors up. 

Aomine is just watching me with a small smirk on his face.  Don’t you smirk at me!  It’s partly your fault I look like this!  I grab the little bag I was keeping all my stuff in last night and thank god the room key is still in there. 

We head toward the elevator.  Neither of us is saying anything.  What do we talk about?  Am I the only one who thinks this silence is awkward?  We’ve made it into the elevator and we still aren’t talking. 

“So…”  I don’t know what to say!

“Stop being awkward, nothing really has to change between us, stupid.  Just act like normal.”  Easy for him to say.

“Ok.”  So just act normal huh?  What is normal again?  I can’t seem to remember.  Every time I look at him all I can remember is the way his hands felt against my skin, how his lips moved with mine. 

“And don’t think because we’re sleeping together that I’m going to go any easier on you on the court.”  He sticks his tongue out. 

“LIKE HELL!  If you did that I’d stop sleeping with you right away!”  I narrow my eyes at him.  Suddenly we both bust out laughing.  I laugh so hard I snort and that only causes him to laugh even harder.  Tears are welling up in my eyes.  I can’t breathe.  (Ding)

“Oh.”  I abruptly stop laughing.  The elevator doors open and someone is standing on my floor.  Someone with red hair.  Aomine’s smile disappears completely.  Crap.

“Sup,” Kagami says.  He’s trying to act cool, but I see the way his eyes dart from me to Aomine and back to me taking in my outfit and my overall disheveled appearance.    

“What the hell are you doing here?”  Aomine sounds mad. 

“Looking for her.”  What? 

“Why?”  I can hear the rage starting to build in Aomine.  No, no, no.  This has to stop. 

“I saw what happened last night and I just wanted to make sure she was okay?  Is that a crime?”  There are sparks flying from Kagami’s eyes.  I need to stop this now. 

“What’s it got to do with y--?”

“Thank you,” I cut in.  Aomine glares at me. 

“Are you okay?”  Kagami is looking at me with such concern on his face.  He needs to stop before Aomine starts assuming things.  Those things may be true, but I’m not ready for Aomine to find out, if I ever want him to find out. 

“I’m fine.  I’m hungry.  I need to eat.”  Stick to facts.  “Thanks for checking on me, but I really am fine.”  I’m painfully aware of Aomine watching every move I make.  “Aomine, come on.”  He seems satisfied and starts off in the direction of my room.  I head after him. 

Kagami grabs my arm.  “I need to talk to you…alone.”  He says it so only I can hear him.  Just as quick, he lets my arm go and gets on the elevator.  As the doors close, I barely catch a glimpse of his face.  It’s pained.  Shit.  I told him last night, I couldn’t.  So why did that one look of pain almost break my heart?

“What did he just say to you?”  Aomine is right next to me.  I can’t let him see my concern for Kagami. 

“Just that he’s glad I’m alright.”  I smile up at him.  I grab his hand and start pulling him down the hallway.  “Come on, the others are probably waiting for us and I’m starving.”

In my room, I search for clothes to wear.  I didn’t really pack much.  Shorts and a t-shirt it is!  Aomine is quiet.  I know what he’s going to say.  I wish we didn’t have to talk about this now.

He opens his mouth.  “Stop.”  I cut him off, before he starts.  He blinks at me.  “I know what you’re going to say.  You don’t want me hanging out with Kagami.”  His brows furrow when I say that name.  “I will tell you right now, you will not dictate who my friends are.  I will not stand for that kind of jealousy.  I don’t know if he and I are going to be friends after this, but I do like him.”  He glares at me.  “As a _friend_.  Don’t look at me that way.  I am allowed to have friends that are guys.  I have Midorima and Mura and Kise don’t I?  I just met the guy.  I don’t even know if I _can_ be friends with him.  I know I liked playing basketball with him.  It was fun.  I said stop looking at me like that.  Since I’m back for good, I need to make more friends outside the guys.  I know you don’t like him and I respect your feelings in the matter, but I want to make my own decision on him without you telling me how to think.  Do you think you can handle that?”

He’s just looking at me.  He takes a deep breath.  “No.  I don’t like him.  I don’t like that he’s so familiar with you after knowing you for a day.  I don’t like that you seem to be so at ease around the guy.  I won’t like it if you become friends…  But I like you more than I hate him.  I won’t guarantee that I won’t protest if you start hanging out with him, but I guess you have to make your own decision about the guy.” 

“Wow…that was so…so…mature.”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised!”

I laugh.  “I honestly thought you would start yelling and stuff.  You’ve grown up…well a little.”  I walk over to him and lay my hands on his chest and smile up at him. 

“Just remember.”  He leans down so that his lips are next to my ear.  “You promised last night.”  His arms go around my waist.  His breath is warm.  He looks me in the eye.  He presses his mouth to mine.

My arms reach up and circle his neck.  My lips part and I feel his tongue enter my mouth.  His grip on my waist tightens, pulling me closer to him.  I stretch onto my toes.  My breathing is starting to pick up when…

 _Grrrrrrrgghhhhh_.  My stomach roars in protest.  We break apart and he gives a low chuckle.  Dammit stomach why did you have to butt in right when things were getting good?  “So food?”  I laugh.

As we’re leaving the room I notice a slip of paper on the floor next to the door.  I missed it on the way in.  Aomine is already headed down the hallway probably thinking about how many strips of bacon is too many.  I look at it.  It’s a bunch of numbers.  It’s a phone number.  But whose?  In the corner are the letters ‘K.T.’  K.T? 

Kagami Taiga. 

Kagami left his phone number.  What should I do?  He said he wanted to talk to me alone.  Is that even a good idea?  I shove the piece of paper into my pocket.  I’d worry about that later.  My heart is telling me to talk to him, to try to explain better, but my head knows it’s a bad idea.  Which one will win?  I’d need food to figure that out. 

I run to catch up to Aomine and we head down to the hotel restaurant together.    


	9. Chapter 9

“You kept us waiting long enough.  Mura is about to eat those fake flowers,” Midorima says.  He gives us a disapproving look over his glasses before turning to the hostess, “We’re all here, _finally._ ”

As we’re seated, Kise looks across the table at me and Aomine a smug smile on his face.  “What have you two been up to?”

“None of your damn business,” Aomine mutters as he looks over the menu.  Kise winks at me and turns his attention to his own menu. 

“I’m going to the buffet.”  Murasakibara is out of his chair and at the buffet before the waitress even gets our drink orders. 

“I guess we’re all having the buffet, then,” I say to the waitress who looks a little dumbfounded.  She’s looking at me weird.  I’m used to it.  When your friends are all guys, and kind of well-known, attractive ones at that, you get a lot of stares from other girls.  Maybe that’s why I don’t really get along with girls my own age. 

The food is delicious.  I know I’m not being very lady-like shoveling food into my mouth at such an alarming rate, but I’m so hungry.  I realize it’s quiet at the table.  I look up from my meal.  They’re all staring at me.  Both Aomine and Kise are smirking at me.  Midorima kind of looks horrified.  Murasakibara just raises his glass of water to me like we’re brothers in arms. 

“Did ya burn a lot of calories last night?” Kise asks with that smug look still plastered on his face.  “Need to refuel the batteries, so to speak.”  I kick him under the table.  He winces, but is still smiling like a fool. 

Midorima asks, “How’s your ankle?”

“Not as bad as I thought it was last night.  The swelling has gone down and it barely hurts when I put weight on it.”  All their faces grow dark.  “By the way…um…what happened to Akashi?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kise says.

“We handled the situation.”  Midorima looks away from me. 

“He’s heavier than he looks,” Murasakibara says.

“Yeah…but what’s going to happen?”  I look around the table.  No one is looking at me. 

“He’s not coming near you again.  You can count on that.”  Aomine is staring at his fork.  I’m not going to get any answers out of them for the time being.  I sigh and go back to my food.  I’m finally feeling full. 

“Do you guys want to go play around on the court a little later?” I ask. 

Kise and Midorima look at each other.  What’s that about?  Murasakibara chuckles to himself.  I look at Aomine, but he looks confused too. 

“That could be interesting.  People most likely have not noticed yet.”  Midorima smirks a little.  Huh?  Noticed what? 

“Hey I’ve gotten way better since I’ve been gone!  Tell them, Aomine!  You played me!”  He doesn’t say anything.  I glare at him.

“Let’s just see what happens when we get down to the court.  Shall we meet in the lobby in, say, thirty minutes?”  Kise has an almost evil smile on his face.  Murasakibara is still chuckling to himself.  Do they think they have gotten so good that I can’t keep up with them?  Well I’ll show them.

“Fine by me!  I should probably wash up.  I’m going back to my room.”  I get up to leave and Aomine stands up.  “I can manage on my own.”  I’m kind of mad he didn’t validate that I got better.

“But…”

“She’ll be fine.  Trust me.”  Kise smiles.  Aomine doesn’t look happy, but he sits back down. 

“Thirty minutes or I come and find you.”  He’s staring at me with such intensity, I can’t help but blush a little. 

I head up to my room.  I wash my face and brush out my hair.  I put my on basketball shoes.  I’m ready.  That took 5 minutes.  Hmmm.  I could go back down right away.  I have 25 minutes though.  Should I?  I pull out the piece of paper with Kagami’s phone number.  No I shouldn’t.  But I have to talk to him at some point.  We won’t be at this hotel for much longer.  I’m just going to talk to him.  I’ve keyed in his number and pressed send before I fully realize what I’m doing. 

“Hello?”

“Um…Kagami?”

“You called!”  Why does he have to sound so excited?

“Y-yeah…um…I know we need to talk, is now ok?”  I almost want him to say he’s busy. 

“Yes!”  Dammit.  “Where are you?”

“My room but—”

“I’ll be right there.”

“No wait…”  Shit, he already hung up.  I didn’t want to talk to him here!  I wanted to be somewhere with people.  Not alone, by ourselves.  I still don’t fully trust myself around him.  I’ll just cut him off at the elevator.  As I’m reaching for the door, someone knocks.  Shit, that was fast.  How did he get here so quickly?

I open the door.  He’s standing there out of breath.  Did he run here?  I look up at him.  Was he this tall last night?  He’s practically filling the doorway.  “Hi,” he breathes.  “Can I come in?”  He doesn’t wait for a response and pushes his way into my room. 

“H-hey!”  Well he’s already here.  I just have to stay away from him and keep talking.  Keep my brain in control.  I shut the door and turn around.  He’s there looming over me.  Nope.  I duck under his arm and walk farther into the room, putting distance between us.  “S-stay right there.  Talk to me from there.”  Why does my voice have to shake?

We both just stare at each other.  I don’t know how to start.  I look at the floor, the ceiling, anywhere but at him.  One of us should say something!  The silence is killing me. 

“So you guys made up.”  I look at him then, but immediately have to look away.  My face reddens.

“Y-yeah.”  Why do I feel guilty?  We had a one night stand.  Nothing was going to come of it.  I was down and he helped me out.  I wish I could believe that was all it was.  If I want to be honest with myself, I felt something for this guy.  He sees the look on my face and concern flashes across his.  He starts to close the distance between us.  “N-no.  Stay over there.”

“Why?”

“I can’t think when you’re close to me,” I blurt out.

He keeps coming.  “I wonder why that is.”  I’m frozen in place.  He’s right in front of me.  I look up at him.  His eyes bore into mine.  His hand cups my face.  I put my hands out to stop him, but he pulls my head to his chest and embraces me.  “I’m so glad you’re ok.  When I saw what happened… I saw you hurt and covered in dirt and scrapes.  I couldn’t hold myself back.  If my teammates hadn’t been there, Akashi would have gotten worse than a punch to the face.”  At the mention of Akashi’s name my hands automatically grip his shirt and my breathing accelerates.  I’m clinging to him. 

“I was so scared.”  I’m almost crying from the memories of last night.  He strokes my hair trying to soothe me.  I can hear his steady heartbeat.  My breathing slows.  His hand goes under my chin and lifts my face so that I’m looking into his intense eyes.  He lowers his face.  “No.”  I push away from him.  “I can’t.  I’m with him now.  I can’t.”  I turn away.

“You can’t deny there is something here.”  I can feel him behind me.  “You just said you can’t think when you’re near me.  How else am I supposed to take that?”  He grabs my arms and turns me so I’m facing him.  His hands are warm.  I feel the familiar burn start to creep into my stomach.  I have to break contact.  My body is starting to react to Kagami on its own.  I try to pull away, but he holds me still.  “Say that you don’t feel something for me and I’ll leave you alone.” 

I look up at him and open my mouth to say just that, but the words die on my lips.  Now that he’s here in front of me… I close my eyes so I can’t see that intense look that turns my insides to jelly. 

His mouth suddenly presses against mine.  My eyes fly open.  No, he has to stop kissing me.  So why are my lips parting?  Why am I pressing myself closer?  My body is responding before my brain has time to catch up.  My fingers run through his hair.  His tongue invades my mouth.  His hands travel down to my hips and pull me even closer.   

NO…I can’t.  “STOP.”  I break away from him.  My brain finally won out against my body’s desires.  We’re both breathing heavily.  “I am in love with Aomine!  You can’t do that.  I’m with him!”

“Then why did you kiss me back?!”  He’s getting angry.  Who could blame him?  I’m getting whiplash from my own mixed signals. 

“I…Fine!  I admit I am attracted to you, but that’s it.  It’s purely physical.”  He smirks at that.  “But nothing else can happen.  I told you last night that I had to try with Aomine and things worked out in the end.  I’m with him now!  You have to stop.  I thought maybe we could be friends, but if you keep this up I can’t be around you.”

“I’m perfectly happy being friends.”  He gave in way too easy.  “But that means I’ll have more chances to prove you like me too.”  There it is. 

“You don’t give up do you?  Nothing will ever happen between us again as long as I’m with him.”

“I’m patient.”

“Gaahhh…you make me so mad.”

“Good.  That’s passion.  I can work with that.”  He smiles.  “Well I’m off then.  Since we’re friends now, we should play basketball sometime.  I can show you some more of my moves.”  He’s leaving. 

“Hey, I haven’t said we’re friends yet.  Or anything.  Hey!” 

“I’ll see ya around,” he smiles as he leaves my room.  What?  What just happened?  Nothing got resolved.  I’m even more confused than before.  What do I do?  I touch my lips.  They still tingle from where Kagami kissed me.  What do I feel for him?  Was I telling the truth?  Is it purely physical?  I had fun with him on the court and when we were dancing.  He comforted me when I fell apart.  He cared for me enough to want to hurt Akashi for what he did.  I can’t avoid him forever.  This city isn’t that big that I won’t run into him.  I can try to avoid him, but do I really want to?  I have Aomine now.  Was Akashi right about me?  Am I so greedy that I want both of them? 

I shake myself.  I can’t think about this anymore.  I’m just going around in circles.  Whatever happens, happens.  We’ll see what the future holds.


	10. Chapter 10

“5 more minutes and Aomine was going to call in search and rescue,” Kise says as I jog into the lobby. 

“Sorry I lost track of time.”  I can’t look at Aomine.  This is a great way to start off our relationship.  I sigh to myself.

“What took you so long?  Did he…did something happen?”  Aomine is full of concern which only makes me feel worse. 

“She probably passed out without realizing it and didn’t want to mention it.  After all she must be tired…”  Kise really needs to stop with the innuendos, but he’s saved me once again.   

“Ha.  You caught me.”  I elbow him in the ribs hard enough that he grunts. 

“As long as you’re okay.”  Aomine puts a hand on my shoulder and looks into my eyes.  I stare back.  My resolve hardens.  This is the man I’m in love with.  This overly intense individual that can be conceited and selfish, but when it counts has the biggest heart.  I can’t be confused anymore.  I smile at him and there is nothing forced about it.  

“I’m great!  Let’s go play.”

“I think we’ll still get there in time,” says Midorima with a sideways glance at both Kise and Murasakibara.  In time for what?  Something is going on. 

We head out to the basketball court, but a crowd has formed.  “Is there another game going on?” I ask.  There are more people gathered than yesterday.  Not just players, but hotel staff and other guests as well.  Wait, is that a firetruck?  What’s going on?

“You two are gonna want to take a look before…” Kise has that glint in his eye from before.  I look at Aomine, but he has no idea what’s going on either.  We push to the front of the crowd.  I stop dead in my tracks, Aomine runs into me. 

“Oh my god!  What did you guys do?” I hiss at the other three.  One of the basketball hoops is covered in pink streamers.  There is a person stuck inside the hoop itself.  He’s strapped to it with his butt in the hoop.  He’s in just his boxers.  Across his bare chest is written, ‘Douchebag.’  All I can do is stare as firefighters try to get Akashi down. 

Aomine busts out laughing.  I stare at him in horror.  I look back towards the scene in front of me.  Aomine’s outburst has revealed our presence.  Akashi’s eyes lock on mine.  I freeze.  Malice.  Vengeance.  Hatred.  Every horrible emotion crosses his face as his eyes flash.  In that moment I am truly afraid for myself and my friends.  He won’t forget this humiliation.  Why would they do such a thing?  He’s still staring at me.  I feel myself trying to shrink back.  I come up against something solid.  Huge hands clamp down on my shoulders.  Murasakibara is standing behind me staring at Akashi with loathing.  I’ve never seen such a scary look on his face.  Midorima comes up on one side of me and Kise is on the other.  Aomine steps in front of me, blocking me from Akashi’s view.  It’s a challenge.  The four of them against him.  I peek under Aomine’s arm to see Akashi’s reaction.  His eyes narrow.  He’s calculating.  He breathes out.  He lost this round.  I know he’s not going to go quietly.  We will all feel the repercussions of this.  What were they thinking going up against him?  Don’t they know what he’s capable of?

We leave the crowd.  I’m staring at the ground.  The others are joking and laughing.  How can they be so naïve?  Did they see the way he looked?  Did they not feel the chill as he stared at us with those eyes?  I should do something.  Get Akashi thrown in jail for assaulting me.  Something.  Anything to protect myself and my friends.  Akashi is well connected.  He wouldn’t stay in jail for long.  His family would make sure of that.  What should I do?

“Why are you so down?  That was hilarious!” Aomine says with a smile. 

“How could you guys do that?”  I’m almost whispering.

“Don’t tell me you feel sorry for that douchebag?  After what he did to you, he’s lucky that’s all that happened.”  Aomine is getting mad again.

“No, I hate what he did to me.  But didn’t you see the way he looked at us?  He’s not gonna let this go.  What if he does something?  I couldn’t stand it if something happened to any of you.”  I look from one face to another.  All four of them have determined expressions.

“His reign has lasted long enough.”  Midorima squares his shoulders. 

“I’m tired of him bossing us around.”  Murasakibara still has that scary look on his face. 

“He doesn’t scare us.”  Kise gives me a smile and a wink.

“We’ll beat anything he throws at us.”  Aomine flashes me a smile that makes my heart skip.

I look at the four of them.  My boys.  Squaring off against a monster like Akashi.  For me.  I can’t help the smile that breaks across my face.  If I have them, I can face anything.  We can face anything.  Together.  

 


End file.
